


Bully

by SomeSouthParkFan



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bullying, M/M, Murder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSouthParkFan/pseuds/SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Cartman torments Butters and Kenny for being gay. Is there a hidden agenda behind the bullying?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my older stories. Everyone except for Butters is 16, Butters is still 15.

Bully

Prologue

Kenny's POV

I'm at Butters's house cleaning up his bloody and bruised face. One of his eyes is swollen shut, his nose is busted and bleeding, and he has deep cuts all over his face. He’s been sobbing since I found him like this. Butters winces as I put rubbing alcohol on him.

"Be still..." I tell him gently.

"It stings!" He cries.

"I know it does, but I have to clean the blood off your face. Just relax." I continue cleaning his face. Butters keeps his eyes shut and flinches the entire time. "All done!" I tell him once I'm finished.

"Thanks Kenny." He sniffles and wipes his eyes.

"You're welcome. Now are you going to tell me what really happened to you? I don't believe you tripped and fell on the sidewalk."

"It's nothing Kenny, don't worry about it."

"Come on little guy, tell me." I beg him as I caress his cheek. Little guy is one of my many nicknames for Butters.

He sighs. "I-I got b-beat up, okay?" He stutters.

I can feel my face turn red with anger. Butters is such a nice and sweet guy. I don't understand why someone would lay a finger on him. "Who did it?"

"Kenny, p-please let it go!"

"I can't let this go! Have you seen your face?"

"Kenny please, I really don't want any trouble." He puts his hands up in defeat.

"I won't cause any trouble, I promise." He glares at me as if he doesn’t believe what I’m saying. "I swear I won't!"

He looks down. "It was Eric..."

My eyes widen. "You've got to be kidding me! What the fuck for?"

"For coming out..." Butters closes his eyes and I can see a tear drop from his eye.

I put my hands on his shoulders. "I'll take care of it!"

He shakes his head. "No Kenny! I told you I don't want any trouble..."

"You won't have to worry about Cartman giving you anymore trouble once I get through with him!"

"Kenny please! Just let this one go, okay? For me?" He looks at me with those big emerald eyes of his and I'm so tempted to give in, but I can't let Cartman get away with this.

"I can't let this go! He had no right to put his hands on you!" I shake my head. "I blame myself for this!"

"Why?"

"Because I was the one who convinced you to come out! Everyone knows I'm gay so it wasn't a big deal for me to announce our relationship. You on the other hand, it's new for you. I just didn't think in this day and age you would get beat up for it. I'm sorry my little munchkin!" I kiss him on the forehead.

"It's not your fault Kenny! I love you and I didn't want to hide our relationship from our friends any longer."

"I know you didn't! But I'm not going to let Cartman or anyone else give you a hard time for being gay! I'm going to make an example of him!"

"Aw geez Kenny, I don't want you to go and pick a fight with Eric. What if he does to you what he did to me? Or worse?" I can hear the fear in his little voice.

I shrug. "I'm willing to take that risk!"

"No! I don't want you to get hurt!" He hugs me tightly. He starts shaking.

I sigh. "Cartman can't get away with this Butters…” My voice softens as I take notice of how terrified he seems. “Have you thought about telling a teacher or your parents?"

He shakes his head. "I can't tell my parents without telling them the reason he did this is because I'm gay. I can't tell a teacher because they'll call my parents." While Butters has told our friends about us, he has yet to tell his parents. He knows his parents would be against him being gay so he wants to wait a little while longer before telling them. He pretty much wants to wait until he's old enough to not get grounded.

"Then I guess the only solution is for me to take care of it." Butters tries to say something, but I stop him. "Don't worry, I won't start a fight with him!"

"You promise? I don't want you to get hurt." He makes a sad puppy dog face.

I smile at him. I swear I love his childlike innocence. "I promise. I'm just going to talk to him."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He kisses me on the cheek. "I love you..."

"I love you too cupcake!" I grab him and pull him into a passionate kiss.

Butters pulls away. "My parents should be home soon..."

I nod knowing exactly what that means. "I'll see you tomorrow baby." I give him a peck on the cheek before leaving. Now it's time for me to have a friendly chat with Cartman...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cartman's POV

I finally made it home after serving detention for picking on Butters in class. At least he was smart enough to not tell anyone I kicked his ass! I look at my hand and see a cut on it. Butters's braces must have cut me when I punched him. "Goddamn faggot!" I say to myself.

I hear my doorbell ring. "Ma? Are you home? Someone's at the door!" No response. "Goddamnit!" I go and open the door and see an angry Kenny at the door. I smile. "What the hell do you want?"

He pushes me and walks in the house and slams the door shut. He then pushes me up against the wall. "You have a lot of nerve beating up Butters! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I laugh. "What the fuck is wrong with me? The fuck wrong with you coming up in my house like this?"

"You beat the shit out of my boyfriend!"

"So what? That little faggot had it coming!"

"Why because he's gay? I'm gay too, do I deserve to get my ass beat?"

I look away from him. "Well no, you don't..."

"Then why are you targeting Butters? Is it because he's smaller and weaker than you? Because you know he's afraid to fight back?"

I look at him and smirk. "Because Butters is an asshole!"

Kenny's face turns red. "Are you kidding me? You beat him up because you think he's an asshole?"

"No, I beat him up because he's a faggot asshole!" I continue smirking.

He grabs me and slams me into the wall. "Listen here, you lay a finger on him again and you're going to be sorry!"

I laugh. "Poor, poor Kenny! You're so angry at me, but the real person you should be mad at is yourself."

Kenny raises his eyebrow. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You're taking advantage of poor wittle Butters!" I tell him in a mocking tone.

"How the hell am I taking advantage of him?"

"He was straight as far as we all knew! But you came along and manipulated his ass until he decided to come out. Shame on you Kenny!"

"It wasn't like that all!"

"Sure it wasn't Kenny! Everyone knows what a big whore you are and that you're always trying to turn all the straight guys out! Butters was your latest victim, wasn't he?"

He shakes his head. "Cartman, you've got it all wrong! I love Butters!"

I laugh. "Kenny, you're talking to me, not Butters. You can admit to me that he was just a piece of ass to you..."

"No! Not that it's any of your business, but he's still a virgin!"

I'm surprised at Kenny's admission. "And you're far from a virgin, so how long is that really going to last? You'll get bored with his virgin routine and be butt plugging someone else before you know it!"

Kenny's face turns red and he gets teary eyed. I feel slightly guilty as I really didn’t want to hurt his feelings. "You asshole!" He shakes his head. "Just keep your hands off of Butters or else!" He storms off. I smile watching his cute little butt switch as he walks angrily to his car.

Kenny's POV

The next day at school, I'm eating lunch with Stan and Kyle. "How come Butters didn’t join us?" Kyle asks.

"He's not here today." I tell him.

Stan and Kyle glance at each other and back at me. “We heard about what Cartman did to him…” 

“You did?” 

Kyle nods. “Craig told us. He was there when it happened.” 

I pound my fist on the table. “He didn’t try to stop Cartman?” 

Kyle shakes his head. “He was too busy cheering him on.” 

“Fucking bastard! Doesn’t he care that Cartman fucked him up pretty badly? This is why he isn’t in school today! The poor dear actually looks battered and beaten!” 

“Aww dude, poor Butters!” Stan adds in. 

“Poor Butters is right!” 

“Did Cartman hit him in the mouth? I know how painful getting hit in the mouth with braces can be. That happened to me several times when I had them playing football. That pain is a bitch!” 

“Butters’s entire face is fucked up dude!” 

“I’m sorry. Did he tell his parents?” 

I shake my head. “No, he just told them that he tripped and fell. He doesn’t want his parents to know why it happened.” 

“Why did it happen?” Kyle asks. 

“Because he’s gay…” Stan and Kyle are aware that Butters hasn’t told his parents about us.

“Are you fucking kidding? Where’s the fat fuck? I’m going to kick his ass!” Kyle stands up, but I grab his arm.

“Kyle, just leave it alone. I’ve already taken care of it…at least I hope so…” 

“Why the doubt?” Stan asks. 

I start thinking about Cartman’s words. ‘He was straight as far as we all knew! But you came along and manipulated his ass until he decided to come out.’ ‘Everyone knows what a big whore you are and that you're always trying to turn all the straight guys out! Butters was your latest victim, wasn't he?’ ‘You'll get bored with his virgin routine and be butt plugging someone else before you know it!’ I can feel myself getting angrier and upset by the second.

“Dude Kenny, are you all right?” 

I nod. “I’m fine, I’m fine.” I look at Kyle. “Don’t confront Cartman about this.” I look at Stan. “I don’t want to either. If he touches Butters again, I’ll take care of it. Hopefully it won’t come down to that.” I can still feel the anger in me. ‘You'll get bored with his virgin routine and be butt plugging someone else before you know it!’ I start shaking. 

“Kenny?” Kyle calls to me. 

‘He was straight as far as we all knew! But you came along and manipulated his ass until he decided to come out.’

“KENNY!” 

I snap out of my thoughts. “Yes?” 

“What’s the matter? You’re shaking.” 

I shake my head. “Nothing…I have to go. I think I’m going ditch and go check on Butters.” 

“What if his parents are home?” 

I shrug. “I’ll just tell them I came by to drop off his homework. No big deal.” 

“Let us know if you need anything dude!” Stan tells me. 

I nod. “Thanks guys.” I head out to my car. I notice Cartman standing in front of my car. He’s right in front of the driver door. “Move!” I order. 

He smirks. “Going somewhere McCormick?” 

“Get out of my way!” 

“Not until you tell me where you’re going in such a hurry!” 

“That’s none of your damn business! Now get out of my way!” I try to push him, but he uses his weight to his advantage to stay up against the car. 

“Are you going to see your little boyfriend?” 

“Cartman, I don’t have time for this shit! MOVE!” 

“Make me queer!” 

I close my eyes. “Cartman, I’m not going to tell you again…” 

“Okay, fine I’ll get out of your faggy way!” He moves.

“Thank you!” I open my door. 

“So what do Butters’s parents think about you two dating?” I look at him and see a smug smile on his face. “I have their number, maybe I should give them a call…” He pulls out his phone. My eyes widen and I immediately snatch the phone from him which causes his smile to widen. “Oh? Am I to understand that Butters’s parent don’t know anything?” 

“Just mind your own damn business!” 

He moves closer to me. “Then you let me do whatever I want to Butters. If I want to kick his ass, humiliate him, tease him, you name it! You’re not allowed to stop me!” 

“No way!” 

He shrugs. “Suit yourself. I think Butters’s parents deserve to know the truth about their only son…” 

I sigh. “Fine Cartman! Just don’t get his parents involved.” 

“That’s a good faggot! You’re free to go!” He smiles as he watches me get in my car and drive off. I don’t get why that fat fuck has it out for Butters. I’m not going to let him pick on Butters, but at the same time, I don’t want him to tell his parents. That should be up to Butters when and how they find out. We’re going to have to figure out something…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Kenny “dumps” Butters. 
> 
> Butters begins receiving threatening texts from Cartman.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Butters's POV

I'm lying on my couch watching TV, when the doorbell rings. I get up and answer the door and see Kenny. My face lights up as I'm excited to see him.

"Kenny!" I hug him. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school."

"I was worried about you so I came to visit." He tells me.

"Come on in." I gesture for him to come in. He does that and I close the door.

"How are you feeling?" He asks. 

"Well my face hurts and it's a little swollen, but other than that, I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry Butters..."

"Kenny, you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault that Eric beat me up."

He sighs. "Sit down Butters, I need to ask you something..."

I nod. "Sure." We sit down on the couch. "What's going on? It sounds serious."

He nods. "It kind of is." He puts his hand on top of mine, but quickly pulls away. "Butters...do you really want a relationship with me?"

"Well of course I do!" I smile.

"So you don't think I ever took advantage of you? You don't feel forced into this relationship, do you?"

"Not at all! Where is this coming from?"

He shakes his head. "Doesn't matter. I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel that way."

I put my arm around him. "I'm with you because I want to be! I love you Kenny!"

He smiles. "I'm happy to hear that. I don't want you to think I pressured you in any way."

"You didn't Kenny, I swear! Please tell me where all of this is coming from!"

He pulls me into a hug. "Doesn't matter." He gives me a soft peck on the lips.

I grab him and pull him into a passionate kiss, but he quickly pulls away from me. "What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't do this?"

"Well why the heck not?"

"What if your parents come home?"

"They're at work. They usually don't get home until around 6."

He shrugs. "They could come home early today..."

"Okay Kenny, you've been acting strange since you got here. What's up?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing. I just don't want your parents to come home and see us kissing."

"Then we can go up to my room."

"No dude...let’s just stay right here."

I'm so confused. Did I do something wrong? "Kenny..."

"I better go..."

I grab his arm. "No Kenny, please don't go. Please talk to me, tell me what's wrong? Did I something?"

He shakes his head. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then what is it?"

"Butters, please let it go."

"I can't! You've been acting weird since you got here and gosh darn it, I want to know why!"

"I think we should take a break..."

I nod. "I agree. Maybe we should go get something to eat. Actually wait, I'm not allowed to leave the house. We can order-"

"Butters!" He interrupts. "That's not what I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we need a break from our relationship..."

I swallow. "But w-why? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. It's me..."

I laugh. "Come on Kenny, you have to do better than that! That's such a lame excuse!"

"It's the truth. I think we rushed into this relationship and we need to slow down."

"I thought this is what you wanted..."

"I do, I really do. I'm just not sure this is what you want..."

"Of course I do! I love you!"

He shakes his head. "I believe you, but I also feel like I've pressured you into this relationship. That was never my intention."

"I told you I didn't feel pressured! Please don't end things!"

He stands up. "This is for your own good..." He starts to walk towards the door, but I stop him.

"What does that mean? How is it for my own good?"

He turns and looks at me. "Just trust me on this..."

"You're not making any sense!"

"Cartman is threatening to tell your parents about us!" Kenny blurts out.

"W-what?"

He sighs and sits back down. "I'm sorry Butters. This is why I want to end things. Cartman made me realize that I forced you into this relationship and turned you out. He's also planning to go to your parents if I don't let him torture you. I figured if I break up with you, he'll be forced to back the fuck off and he won't have shit to tell your parents!"

I burst into tears. It’s sweet that he’s doing this to protect me, but he’s breaking my heart at the same time. “You’re willing to throw away what we have just so Eric will leave me alone and my parents won’t find out? ” 

He nods. “Yes dude…come on don’t cry…” 

“I’m sorry! Look, I’ll tell my parents everything! I swear!” 

He shakes his head. “I don’t want you to do that. You’re only doing it so I won’t break up with and that’s not right. Once again, I’m pressuring you into something you’re not ready for. You haven’t even considered the consequences…” 

“I am ready! I don’t care what happens to me! I just want to be with you!” I pull him into a hug and hug him as tight as I can. “Please Kenny, don’t end things! We can work all of this out! How about we pretend to break up so Eric will leave me alone?” 

He kisses me on the forehead. “You may be onto something, but I don’t know. Cartman may come after you regardless.”

“Maybe he won’t if he thinks we’re broken up! I’ll tell him I’m not gay anymore!” 

He looks at me and smiles and nods. “We can give it a try…” 

I hug him again. “Thank you Kenny! I don’t want to lose you!” I cry harder. 

“I’m sorry I had to put you through this. I just want to protect you…” He wipes my tears away.

“I appreciate it, but maybe this plan will work!” 

“I hope so. We’ll just let Stan and Kyle in on our plan, okay? They’ll look out for you too.” 

I nod and smile. “Thanks Kenny.” We kiss. 

“You’re welcome. Now I better head back to school before I get suspended for skipping.” He kisses me one last time before leaving.

After he leaves, I decide to lie down and take a nap. About an hour or so later, I’m woken up by the sound of my phone going off. I look at my phone and see a text message from Eric. 

_Watch your back faggot!_

I roll my eyes and decide to ignore it, when my phone goes off again and again. 

_God doesn’t like fags!_

_You’re going to hell for your sin and I’m going to be the one to send you there!_

_You think skipping school is going to save your little fairy ass? Just wait until you come back tomorrow, I’ve got something for you!_

_Fine you want to ignore me, lets see you ignore this! I’m going to let your mommy and daddy know that you’re a cock jockey. I think I’m going to give them a call now…_

I start to panic when I read that text and finally respond. _Okay Eric, you got my attention. What do you want from me?_

_Come to my house after school and find out._

_I can’t leave my house since I didn’t go to school._

_Find a way to get out or else I will make that call you pillow biter!_

_Okay, I’ll be there._

I put my phone away and sit nervously and wonder what does he want and what is he going to do…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Stan comes to Butters’s defense.
> 
> Kenny tells Stan and Kyle about Butters’s plan.
> 
> Cartman continues to torture Butters.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cartman's POV

That asshole Butters should be here any minute. I've got something for his queer ass! I told his ass to get over here right away, it shouldn’t have taken him this goddamn long. Just then the doorbell rings and I answer the door.

"It's about freaking time! Get your butt plugging ass in here!" I demand.

Butters slowly walks in. "Why did you want to see me Eric?"

"I wanted to talk to you about you and Kenny."

He looks down. "There is no me and Kenny anymore..."

I raise my eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I smile.

"Kenny dumped me."

My eyes widen, and then that quickly changes to a frown. I glare at him for a moment before smacking him in the mouth. "Don't fucking lie to me!"

He covers his mouth. "I'm not lying!" He bursts out crying.

I start laughing. "Dude, what the fuck are you crying for? I didn't even hit your ass that hard!"

He moves his hand away from his mouth and I can see blood coming from it. "Because it hurt! My braces cut my lip when you hit me!" He whines.

I laugh even harder. "Oh my God, you're such a pussy! I hope Kenny really did dump your ass!"

"He did!" Still lying I see.

"I guess I should've known he wouldn't have been able to deal with your tight virgin ass for long!" I smirk.

"He told you?"

"Of course he did. Come to my room, there's something I want to show you..."

"...what do you want to show me?" He starts to back up a bit.

"Come up to my room and find out tinsel teeth!"

He sighs. "Okay..."

We both head upstairs to my room. Once in there, I close the door and point to the bed. "Sit down you rump ranger fairy boy!"

He sits down. "Eric, what's this all about? I gave to hurry up and get back home before my parents get there."

"Calm down there limp wrist, there's something I want to show you. I'm going to show you why Kenny can't be with a virgin like you." I grab a DVD and put it in the player. "Watch this." I tell him as he nods.

 _"Oh God, Kenny!"_ We hear Tweek moaning on the DVD as Kenny is plowing him.

 _"Take it big boy! Take it!"_ Kenny tells him as he smacks his ass.

Butters covers his eyes. "Eric, I don't want to see anymore!"

I move his hands and smile. "Oh Butters, this is just the beginning. Look!" I point at the TV.

The next clip is Kenny having sex with Token, this time Token is on top! Butters's jaw drops. "Token's gay?" Butters asks.

"That should be obvious by the way he's giving Kenny that black dick!"

Butters looks away. "Eric, can you please turn it off? I don't want to see anymore..." He starts to cry again.

I shake my head. "I have one more to show you!" The last video is of Kenny getting head from Ike.

"Is that Ike? He's so young..."

I nod. "Kenny is a very sexual person. There's no way in hell he can go through a long sex free period."

"But he loves me..."

"I thought you said he dumped you, right?"

He nods slowly. "Yes he did..."

He must really think I'm an idiot. I guess I'll play along. "So you understand why he dumped you?"

"I guess so." He glares at me for a moment. "How did you get these videos anyway?"

"That's not important! Plus you didn't even tell your parents about you and Kenny! You were just fucking up left and right!"

"No! Kenny understood why I couldn't tell my parents!"

"How long did you think he would be understanding? He wasn't getting any dick and you refused to tell your parents? Damn Butters, you're one selfish little prick!" I smack him in the mouth again, causing more blood to come from his mouth.

"I wasn't trying to be selfish! Kenny knew how much trouble I will be if my parents find out!" He cries.

"What are they going to do? Ground you? Beat you with a belt?"

He nods. "Both...maybe even worse."

I laugh. "You're really pathetic, you know that? I hope you've learned your lesson and know what to do the next time you're in a relationship...if you ever gave another one."

"I've learned my lesson."

I grab him by the shoulders and slam him up against the wall. "I don't think you've learned your lesson!"

"I have Eric! I promise!" He starts to panic.

"I'll decide when you've learned your lesson!" I put my hand up when my bedroom door opens.

"Get your hands off of him!" I turn and see Stan standing in my doorway. "Leave him alone Cartman! You've done enough to this poor guy!"

"Stan, what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"I saw Butters come over and he didn't leave so I knew you were up to no good! Your mom let me in."

“Goddamnit mom…” I mumble to myself. I look at Stan. “I was just having a friendly conversation with my good friend Butters here!” 

“Uh huh! Well the conversation is over!” He takes Butters hand and pulls him away. “Go to my house and wait for me there, okay?” Butters nods and leaves. Stan looks at me and folds his arms. “What’s your problem Cartman?”

“Right now, it’s a hippie in my house messing up my plans!” 

“Oh? What plan would that be?” 

“None of your goddamn business! Now get the hell out of my house!” 

“Cartman, you better leave Butters alone! I’m tired of you picking on him!” 

I smile. “So what are you going to do about it?” 

“Bother him again and see what happens.” He warns just before leaving.

Goddamn hippie coming in my house trying to threaten me! Threatened by Stan of all people? He wouldn’t bust a grape in a fruit fight! I punch a hole in the wall out of anger. That’s fine, that’s just more suffering for Butters for not only lying to me about him and Kenny breaking up, but also for having Stan come in playing Captain Save-A-Ho! I look at the hole in my wall. “Mooooom? Someone punched a hole in my wall!” I yell out. 

Kenny’s POV

“…so hopefully this way, Cartman will back off of Butters.” I’m eating lunch with Kyle and Stan and explaining Butters’s plan to them. 

Stan shrugs. “I don’t think that’s going to work dude. If I didn’t get to Cartman’s house when I did, who knows what he would’ve done to poor Butters.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah dude! He had him pinned up against the wall and Cartman looked like he was about to hit him. I could tell he had already hit him before I got there because his mouth was bleeding, so I’m sure he would’ve done it again.” 

“Damnit…” I whisper. Clearly that fat asshole isn’t backing down.

“Sounds like you guys need another plan dude.” Kyle tells me. 

“Any suggestions? I was going to dump him for real, but then he came up with this plan.” 

“Maybe you should just beat the shit out of Cartman. He’ll back off!” 

I shake my head. “How many times has Cartman gotten his ass kicked and still remained the same?” 

Kyle laughs. “That’s true dude. I’ll help keep an eye on Butters. If I see Cartman doing anything, I’ll put a stop to it!”

“I will too dude.” Stan adds in. “I’ve done it once so I don’t have a problem doing it again.” 

I nod. “Thanks dudes. Maybe I should enroll Butters in some kind of self defense class or something. He has to learn to stand up for himself. We can’t always be around to protect him.” 

“You’re right.” Kyle agrees. “We’re here to help in any way we can.” Stan nods in agreement.

“Thanks. Butters and I will figure out something…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Kenny stops Butters from telling his parents the truth.
> 
> Cartman forces Butters to engage in a sexual act.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Butters's POV

Kenny and I are lying on my bed watching a movie. I'm in his arms with my head on his chest while he's running his fingers through my hair. I curl up closer to him. I look up at him.

"Kenny?"

He looks down at me. "What is it sunshine?"

"I saw a video of you with other guys...doing things..."

"What?"

"You were with Tweek, Token, and even Ike Broflovski."

"Oh..." He looks away.

"Oh? All you have to say is "oh"?"

"Sweetness, that was a long before I was with you. Why are you so angry about it?"

"How long? Even with Ike? That boy is like 5!"

Kenny laughs. "He’s 13! It was about 6 months ago with Ike. Just before we started dating. I know he's young, but we were both drunk. Kyle kicked my ass when found out about it! Tweek and Token happened in 9th grade."

"I wish you would've told me you dated them."

"I didn't date them. It was just sex."

"Well are there others?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I swear they're the only guys I slept with." I sit up and fold my arms. "Now what's wrong?"

"I just wish you would've told me instead of having to find out from Eric..."

"Cartman?" He narrows his eyes. "How would Cartman know what I've done and who I've done it with?"

"Well he's the one that showed me the video."

"Is that right?"

I nod. "I would've preferred to find out about your past from you and not that disgusting video tape."

He pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't even know these videos existed. Cartman is one sick fuck! But all of that is in the past."

I look away from him. "Are you sure about that?"

He turns my chin so I'm looking at him. "I'm positive. You don't have anything to be insecure about."

"So it doesn't bother you that we're not having sex?"

He shakes his head. "I don't care about that. I love you." He pulls me into a kiss.

I hear my doorknob turn and we quickly pull away from each other and go back to "watching" the movie as my dad walks in.

"Butters, what's going on in here?"

"Geez dad, can't you knock first?"

"Not in my own damn house!" He glares at Kenny. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"N-nothing dad, we're just watching a movie."

"Uh huh!" He still hasn't taking his eyes off Kenny. "Butters, it's about time for your friend to go home. Dinner is almost ready."

"Sure thing dad!"

He continues to glare at Kenny. "Your mother and I are going to have a chat with you about this." He tells me before leaving.

I start pounding my fists together. "Oh geez, I'm going to get it now."

"Get it for what? You didn't do anything!"

"Did you see the way my dad was looking at you? He knows something!"

Kenny shakes his head. "He doesn't know anything."

I continue pounding my fists together. "Maybe I should go ahead and tell my parents the truth..."

"What?"

"My dad probably suspects something, so I might as well be open and honest."

He takes my hand. "Baby, I don't think you're ready for this." He tells me gently.

"I'm not, but I might as well tell them. Besides, what if Eric tells them?"

"He won't..."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Trust me he won't." He kisses me on the forehead. "Now don't go down there running your mouth to your parents. You and I both know you're not ready for this. This has to be on your time, not when you're being pressured into it."

I smile weakly. "You're right. Thank you Kenny." We kiss.

"Anything for you my sunshine!" He smiles back at me.

"Butters! Dinner!" I hear mom call out.

"I guess that's my cue to leave..."

"I wish you could stay for dinner." I poke out my bottom lip.

"Maybe one day, but I need to stop and pick up some dinner for Karen." He kisses me on the cheek. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. I love you!"

"I love you too." He leaves and I head downstairs and join my parents at the dinner table.

"Did your friend leave?" Mom asks.

I nod. "Yes..."

"Butters, I don't trust that McCormick kid..." Dad speaks up.

"Why dad?"

"Well he's one of those gays isn't he?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I want you to stay away from that kid!"

"Why? I don't understand..."

"Because I said so! He's gay and I feel like you've been spending too much time with him! I'm afraid he may turn you gay."

"But he's my b...best friend!"

"Find a new best friend then!"

I look at my mom for help. "Mom?"

"Sorry Butters, I agree with your father. I think that boy is a bad influence." She tells me.

"I can't believe this." I fold my arms. At this point I feel like I should go ahead and tell them the truth.

"You better believe it mister! If I see you near that boy again, you're going to be grounded. Do you understand?" Dad asks me.

I look down. “Yes sir…” 

Cartman’s POV

I decided to pay Butters a visit. If he thought I was done with him, he has another thing coming. I ring the doorbell and his mom answers. 

“Hi there Eric.” 

“Good evening Mrs. Stotch! I hope it’s too late. I wanted to pay my good friend Butters a visit.” I bat my eyes at her. 

“Oh no dear, it’s not too late. Come on in, Butters is in his room.” She gestures for me to come in. 

“Why thank you. I promise I won’t be long.” I head up to Butters’s room. His door is shut, but I decide instead of knocking, to barge on in. “Hey Queer Boy!” I look and see him lying on his bed with his face buried in his pillow. I smirk upon seeing this. “Oh I see you’re practicing your pillow biting skills!” My smirk fades when I realize Butters is crying. 

“Please Eric, just leave me alone…” 

“What’s wrong with you?” 

“Nothing!” 

“People don’t cry for nothing.” I sit down on his bed. “Now talk!” 

He sits up and wipes his eyes. “My parents said I can’t see Kenny anymore.” 

“Oh? You finally told them you’re gay?” 

He shakes his head. “No, my dad wants me to stay away from Kenny because he’s gay. He’s worried he’s going to “turn” me gay.” 

I burst out laughing. “Oh if he only knew!” 

“I want to tell him, but Kenny doesn’t think I’m ready…” 

“You’re going to listen to Kenny? What the hell does he know?” 

“He doesn’t want me to get in trouble.” 

“No, that’s not it! He wants to control you and the relationship.” 

“How?” 

“Do I need to show you the video again? You see he’s out fucking others on the side. As long as you don’t tell your parents, he can continue doing so guilt free. If you tell them, then he’s stuck with you and a sexless relationship. Don’t you get it?” 

“That doesn’t make any sense! Plus Kenny told me all of those sexual encounters were before we were together!” 

My eyes widen, I can’t believe this little tool said something to Kenny. “You told him about that? Wait, you actually believed that?” 

“Yes, I believe my boyfriend!” 

I nod and shrug. “That’s cool. I wonder what your parents will think when I tell them the truth about you and Kenny…” I get up and walk towards the door. 

Butters quickly gets up and blocks the door. “No Eric! Please don’t tell them please! I’ll do anything!” 

A light bulb goes off in my head. “Anything?” I smile. 

“Yes, anything.” I grab him and sit him down on the bed. I stand in front of him. I look down at him and see the fear in his eyes. “W-what are you going to do Eric?” He swallows. I unzip my pants and pull out my dick. “E-Eric?” 

“I think it’s time for your first sexual experience…” 

He shakes his head. “I can’t…I’m not ready for this! I damn sure don’t want my first experience with you!” He tries to push me away, but I grab him and keep him in place. 

“You said you would do anything for my silence right?” 

“Yes, but not this!” 

“Fine, oh Mr. and Mrs. Stotch-“

“Okay, okay.” He closes his eyes and sighs. “I’ll do it…”

“Good boy. Now open your eyes…” He does what I tell him. “Now get down on your knees…” Once again, he complies. “And open wide for your big surprise!” 

He opens his mouth, but closes it and frowns. “It’s really not that big…” 

I smack him across the face. “SHUT UP! Girls tell me I’m a python!” 

He snickers. “Okay…” He looks at me. “So…you’re bi? Or gay?” 

I smack him again. “Stop asking me questions and put my dick in your mouth before I go downstairs and tell your parents!” 

“Okay, okay.” He puts it in his mouth and he’s such a rookie at this it’s laughable. While he’s doing this, I secretly pull out my phone and start recording. Suddenly I feel something sharp. “Ouch goddamnit! Watch those train track teeth of yours!” 

Butters looks up at me and wipes his mouth. “Sorry Eric…” He goes back to sucking and he keeps going until I cum. He looks as if he’s about to spit.

“You better swallow every drop of it too…” He does exactly what I tell him. I smile as I pull up my pants and stop the recording. I got exactly what I need from him. “I guess I’ll be on my way now…” 

“Eric…are you going to tell anyone about this?” 

I shrug. “That depends on you…” I smile one last time before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Butters tells Kenny he can’t see him anymore. 
> 
> Cartman sends Kenny the video of him and Butters and is surprised by his reaction.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kenny's POV

It's been a few days since I was at Butters's house and for some reason he's been avoiding me since. He's been in school according to Stan and Kyle, but I haven't seen him. I've called him every day, but he hasn't answered or returned my calls.

"Maybe he has a lot going on right now..." Stan suggests as he shrugs.

"I don't know." I respond. "I fear I may have gotten him in trouble."

"How?" Kyle asks.

"His dad didn't seem happy that I was there and couldn't wait for me to leave."

Kyle points. "There's Butters, now you can figure out what the problem is."

I look at see Butters, he looks at me and turns and walks away. I get up and run after him. "Butters, wait!"

He turns and shakes his head. "Kenny, I can't..."

"You can't what?"

"I can't talk to you..."

"Why not?"

“I can’t see you anymore…” 

“WHY NOT?” I raise my voice. 

"My parents said I have to stay away from you." A tear falls from his eye.

"Let's go somewhere and talk.” He seems a bit hesitant. “Please?"

"Where?"

"We can go to my car." He nods and we head out to my car. Once we're both in, I look at him and see him looking down still with tears in his eyes. "I just don't understand..."

"My dad thinks you're going to turn me gay..."

I start laughing as Butters glares at me. "I'm sorry, but that's hilarious. Your dad knows that no one can "turn" anyone gay, right?"

"I know. I was going to go ahead and tell them the truth, but I knew that would've made things worse."

I nod. "Pretty much. I just don't get what your dad has against me anyway. I'm a nice guy."

He shrugs. "My mom sees you as a bad influence. I'm really sorry Kenny. I have no idea why my parents think so low of you."

I shrug. "I get it, I really do."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm use to this judgment. It's because of where and how I grew up. I grew up poor in a run down house with alcoholic and drug addict parents. I'm not like them though. I've been working at the gym since I was 13. I bought my own car. I make sure my sister's straight. I pay most of the bills at home. I drink occasionally, but I'm not an alcoholic. I don't do drugs, never have." I shrug again. "But I guess because of how and I grew up and because I'm gay, your parents will never give me a chance. It's probably a good thing you didn't tell them about us. Your dad would've lost it!"

"But Kenny, I don't judge you. I know how wonderful you are!"

"Thanks, but you're going to be the good kid and obey your parents, right?" He looks away from me, but he doesn’t respond to my question. "That's what I thought..."

He looks at me. "I just don't want to get in trouble."

"I know. Your dad threatened to ground you, right?"

He nods. "I'm so sorry Kenny..."

I roll my eyes, I know Butters is scared of being grounded, but there are worse things in the world that could happen to him. "Me too. Get out of my car!"

"Kenny?"

"Don't Kenny me! Just go."

"Why? I love you."

"I love you too, but it's clear you've made up your mind. You're going to listen to your parents and stay away from me."

"I won't listen to them! We'll just have to continue to sneak around, now being more discreet than before."

I shake my head. "Then I'll be the bad influence your parents are accusing me of."

"No you won't. This is my decision."

"It is, but I have the right to make a decision too. This way is the only thing that's fair to both of us."

"Even if this breaks both of our hearts?"

I take his hand. "You don't want to get in trouble, right?"

He nods. "But I still want to be with you. I'm so sorry I was avoiding you."

I extend my arm out. "Come here." He lies his head down on my shoulder. "I want to be with you too, but I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents. They already think the worst of me, so why make it worse by going behind their back?"

He starts crying again. "I don't care! I'm willing to risk it! I'm not going to live without you Kenny! I'm-"

I cut him off by kissing him. I don't know what it is, but something about the way he's defending our relationship and willing to stand up to his parents for us just really turned me on. I wish he was ready to take it to the next level because I'm starting to feel like Pinocchio in my pants. I put my hands up his shirt and start massaging his nipples. He hasn't stopped me so maybe he is ready. I start to unzip his pants.

He pulls away from me. "Kenny...what are you doing?"

"I thought maybe we can take our relationship to the next level."

His begins blushing. "Aww gee Kenny, I want to, but I'm scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"It's going to hurt..."

I giggle. "I promise to be very gentle." I unzip his pants all the way and he pushes my hand away.

"I can't, we can't! I want this as much as you do, but I'm not ready."

"I have to respect that." I tell him. I'll admit that I'm a little disappointed that he's not ready to go all the way with me yet. I'm horny as hell right now and he's left me with blue balls.

He zips up his pants. "Are you mad?"

I shake my head. "No way! I get that no means no."

"Thank you. So are we still, you know, together?"

I sigh. "That's really up to you. You're the one going behind your parent's back to be with me. You have a lot more to lose than me."

"I still want to be with you, we'll just have to limit the time we spend together. For example, during school hours. Or maybe I can come to the gym while you're working to work out. They don't know you work there."

I don't know if I should be happy that he's trying to find ways to still spend time with me or upset or hurt that our time together will be limited because of his fear of getting grounded. "If that's what you want..."

His eyes light up. "So you're okay with that?"

I smile. "Sure, anything for you muffin!"

He hugs me. "Thank you Kenny! I promise I will tell my parents everything when the time is right."

"Sure you will hon..." I pat him on the shoulder. I doubt at this point he'll ever tell his parents...

Cartman's POV

I walk over to Stan and Kyle with a proud smirk on my face. "Hey dudes!"

They frown at me. "What the hell do you want, you fat fuck?" Kyle asks.

I sit down and join them. "What? I can't play catch up with two of my good friends?"

"Dude, we're not friends!"

I put my arm around Kyle. "Oh Kyle, such a Jew thing to say! I'm sure Stan doesn't feel the same way you do."

"Actually I do. Get lost fat ass!" Stan replies.

"That's fine, I'm actually looking for Kenny anyway. Have you guys seen him?" I ask them.

"Why so you can torture him and Butters some more?" Kyle asks.

I put my hand over my chest. "Me? I would never do such a thing!" I say innocently.

"Yes you would! We know about what you did to Butters!"

'Oh shit!' I think to myself. 'Butters told about him blowing me? Damn, that's going to ruin my plan! I guess I better play dumb.' I smirk at Kyle. "I didn't do shit to Butters!"

"You beat him up for being gay and threatened to tell his parents causing Kenny to dump him! You're a sick fuck, you know that?"

Oh phew, so they don’t know everything…yet. But I see they’re playing along with the game of ‘Kenny and Butters broke up’. How stupid do these assholes think I am? They don’t realize that Butters inadvertently admitted they didn’t break up. That’s okay, I’ll continue to play along. “Oh whatever you guys, like that’s the worst thing I’ve done to Butters!” 

“Well if you do something else to him, you’re going to have to answer to me!” 

“Ooh, I’m shaking!” I laugh. I turn to leave when I see Kenny approaching us. “Oh hey Kenny, just the guy I was looking for.” 

He rolls his eyes. “What do you want?” 

“There’s a little something I want to show you. It’s about that “ex” boyfriend of yours…”

“Cartman, I’m not in the mood for your stupid little games right now.” He tries to walk past me, but I stop him by putting my phone to his face to show him a video. “What the fuck is this?” Stan and Kyle huddle over to Kenny to see the video. 

“Dude…” Stan whispers.

“That’s your little boyfriend sucking my dick and nearly cutting it up with those braces of his.” I laugh as I see Kenny’s face turn red. “It’s okay, with a little more practice he’ll get better!” I continue laughing as Kenny takes my phone and throws it on the ground cracking my screen. “What the fuck Kenny? I hope you’re going to buy me a-“ Before I can finish my sentence, Kenny tackles me to the ground and punches me repeatedly. “Dude, Kenny! Get off of me!” I yell out as I make an attempt to fight back. 

I feel Kenny being lifted off of me and either Stan or Kyle whispering, “He’s not worth it”. Kenny looks down at me and spits on me. “You better stay the fuck away from me and Butters! If you do anything to hurt him again, you’re a dead man!” He kicks me before walking off. 

I slowly get up and wipe blood from my mouth. I look at Stan and Kyle. Stan is standing there in shock and Kyle looks like he couldn’t be happier. “Why didn’t you hippies help me?” 

“Dude! We just pulled Kenny off of you. If it wasn’t for us, he would’ve beaten you to a bloody pulp!” Stan informs me.

Kyle laughs. “Yeah dude, I don’t know why we stopped him. You deserved every bit of that. I hope you take Kenny’s warning seriously because he’s not playing around with you!” 

“Oh please, I’m not worried about Kenny and his petty threats.” I walk away from them. That’s okay, Kenny can threaten me all he wants, but I’m far from done with him and Butters…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Butters breaks down and tells Kenny what happened between him and Cartman.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Butters's POV

I'm walking home after school when I notice Kenny's car pull up beside me. I guess he wasn't paying attention when I said that we can only spend time together at school. I think it's sweet that he's trying to sneak in some extra time.

I walk up to his car as he rolls down the window. "Kenny, you know you can't give me a ride home." I remind him. "If my parents see me with you-"

"Get in." He interrupts me. "We need to talk."

"I really can't Kenny..."

"Seriously! Get in! I'm not taking you home, I just want to talk. This can’t wait."

I sigh. "Well okay, but we can't talk long." I get in the car and close the door.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Cartman?" He asks almost immediately.

Oh God! I should've known Eric was going to tell him. It seems like he's going out of his way to ruin our relationship. "I'm sorry Kenny, I was afraid if I told you, you would be mad."

"You blew another guy! Why wouldn't I be mad? You won't even blow me!" He hits the steering wheel.

"I didn't want to do it, Eric forced me to."

"I can't tell by the way you were deep throating him! You looked like a porn star!"

"He was threatening to tell my parents if I didn't do it. I had no idea he was going to record it."

"You should've told me this." He says calmly. "You knew Cartman was going to find a way to use this against you."

I nod slowly. "Yeah. I was embarrassed and afraid..."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I said did you enjoy it?"

I shake my head. "Not at all. There was barely anything to suck on." I giggle trying to lighten the mood. I notice Kenny isn't laughing.

"This isn't a laughing matter. You do realize this counts as cheating, right?"

“I’m so sorry Kenny! I promise it won’t happen again! Please forgive me!” 

He sighs. “You’ve been doing a lot of apologizing…and I’ve been doing a lot forgiving. My patience is wearing very, very thin…” 

“I know…” I look away. “I promise things will change soon.” 

“How?” 

“My birthday is coming up, I’ll tell my parents I’m gay and that we’re together. I’ll be 16 and I’ll be allowed to have more responsibilities. Maybe they won’t ground me!” 

“You’re really reaching right now. Your parents have always treated you like a child and I don’t see that changing when you turn 16 unless you stand up for yourself with them.” 

“I don’t think I have to do all that. They’ll start taking me seriously when I turn 16, I just know it.” 

He smiles. “Have they talked to you about getting your license?” 

“Well no, but they don’t think 16 year olds should drive. They said I have to wait until I’m 18.” 

“That’s what I mean. Butters, all of us drive and we’re 16. If your parents won’t let you drive at 16, what makes you think they’ll let you date, much less a guy, at 16?” 

“Have a little faith Kenny!” 

“You have faith, I’ll be realistic…” 

Kenny’s POV

After I had my chat with Butters, I met up with Kyle who’s tutoring me in biology. That’s my 7th period class, but I usually either don’t make it or I leave early so I can go to work. Unfortunately by doing that, my grade is suffering. Luckily, I had the day off and Kyle was nice enough to take the time out of his day to tutor me. 

“So you do get it now?” Kyle asks me. 

I snap out of my thoughts. “Huh? Oh yeah the endocrine system is instrumental in regulating metabolism, growth, development and puberty, and tissue function and also plays a part in determining mood. Got it.” 

“Dude, we’re past that topic, I was discussing the muscular system.”

“Oh sorry…” 

“You’ve been distracted since you got here, what’s up?” 

I shake my head. “I’m just pissed off about Butters giving Cartman head! He hasn’t even given me head! He hasn’t done anything sexual with me at all and he does that with Cartman! Cartman?” I can feel my blood boil just mentioning his name.

“Have you talked to Butters? I’m sure it was a set up.” 

“He said it was, but it’s besides the point! He still did it! I’ve been celibate for six months for him and he goes off and sucks Cartman’s dick! Cartman…that asshole!” I pound my fist on Kyle’s desk. “I’m not even allowed in his house anymore, but Cartman can come over? What the actual fuck?” I hit the desk again, this time cracking it slightly.

“Damn dude, maybe you need to get some…” I glare at him. “All jokes aside, trust and believe Butters didn’t and wouldn’t do that willingly. You know Cartman is always fucking with him. Don’t be upset with Butters.” 

“I guess…” I pout. 

“As far as the whole celibacy thing goes, well either stick it out with Butters and invest in some good hand lotion, or end things, breaking his heart, and find someone else.” He narrows his eyes at me. “By someone else, I don’t mean Ike!” 

“I told you that was an accident and we were drunk!” I laugh.

“It’s not funny! I haven’t fully forgiven you for that! You’re lucky my parents don’t know.” 

“Thank God. I don’t want to be banned from someone else’s house.” 

“That’s true. So I’m guessing you won’t be at Butters’s birthday party?” 

I raise my eyebrow. “What birthday party?” 

“His parents are throwing a surprise party for him next Saturday.” 

I shrug. “No wonder I didn’t know about it. I’m the last person they want there. They hate my guts.” 

“I think you should come, even if it’s just to give Butters a birthday present. Maybe they’ll give you chance.” 

“I’ll think about it. I guess we better get back to actually studying.” Kyle has a point, if I show up with a really nice gift for Butters, it could help change their mind about me. I really don’t care if they like or hate me, I just want them to respect me enough to allow me to spend time with Butters. I just thought of the perfect gift to get him and to possibly win his parents over at the same time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Butters’s birthday party! 
> 
> Kenny crashes the party.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Butters's POV

Mom and dad sent me to the store to pick up a few things for them. I don't see why they couldn't go since they have a car. I have to walk and carry these heavy groceries home. This sucks.

I finally make it home with four bags of groceries when I notice both cars are gone. Now I'm wondering where they could've possibly gone and why it was so urgent that I get these groceries right now.

I unlock the door and walk in.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I back up and see my parents, Kyle, Stan, Eric, Wendy, Bebe, Nichole, Token, Craig, Clyde, Jimmy, Timmy, Red, Heidi, and Tweek in our nicely decorated living room. The room is decorated with balloons, streamers, and confetti. There's even a huge banner that reads Happy Sweet 16 Butters! The only thing missing is Kenny...

I tear up a bit. "Aw gee whiz, you guys didn't have to do this for me!"

"Nonsense!" Mom replies. "Our little man only turns 16 once!" She gives me a kiss.

"Happy Birthday son!" Dad hugs me.

"Thanks Dad!"

I'm greeted by more Happy Birthdays while my dad turns on some music and my mom puts out some snacks. I make my way over to Stan and Kyle who are with their girlfriends Wendy and Nichole.

"Were you surprised Butters?" Nichole asks me.

"Heck yeah I was surprised!" I tell her. "I'm glad all of you were able to make it!"

"Even Cartman?" Wendy asks.

"Well...I could do without him here." I look at Stan and Kyle. "Who invited him anyway?" They shrug.

"I guess your parents dude. They sent out the invites." Stan tells me.

"So I guess that's why Kenny isn't here..." I look down.

"I told him about it." Kyle informs me. "You never know, he might show up."

"I hope so, it wouldn't be much of a party without my boyfriend." I whisper the last part.

"Well that's what you have me for!" I feel an arm around me and I turn and look up and see Cartman staring at me grinning from ear to ear. I shudder a bit. "You'll have more fun with me then you ever would with Kenny!"

"Back away from him Cartman!" Kyle warns as he advances towards him only to be stopped by Stan and Nichole.

"Dude, not at Butters's party!" Stan tells him.

"He's not worth it baby..." Nichole whispers to him.

"Don't think because Kenny isn't here, we're going to let you take advantage of Butters!" Kyle tells Eric ignoring Stan and Nichole. "I have no problem giving you a black eye to match the one you already have!

Eric laughs and lowers his arm so his hand is now on my back. "Kyle, you dumb Jew! Butters and I very...close these days." He starts rubbing my back. I close my eyes hoping I can get out of this awkward situation.

"No! You set Butters up to piss Kenny off!"

"Why would I do that? It's not like they're together anymore...or are you?" I can feel that he's looking at me. I open my eyes and confirm that he is.

"Come on Butters, let's see what food your mom put out!" Wendy says grabbing my hand obviously noticing my distress. "Are you hungry? I'll fix a plate for you!" She drags me away from the group.

"Thank you." I whisper to her.

"No problem, I could tell you were very uncomfortable." She smiles.

I nod. "I was, thanks again."

Kenny's POV

I arrive at Butters’s house at exactly 4:00. Kyle told me the party starts at 3, so I figured I would give them some time to settle before I make my appearance. I grab the gift and head to the doorbell. After hesitating for a few moments, I finally ring the doorbell. Both of his parents answer the door. I swallow nervously.

“What are you doing here?” Mrs. Stotch asks.

“Didn’t Butters tell you you’re not welcome here?” Mr. Stotch asks. 

I nod. “Mr. and Mrs. Stotch, with all due respect, I heard about Butters’s party and I really just wanted to come by and give Butters his gift and leave.” I tell them as I start fidgeting.

“I told Butters to stay away from you.” 

“I understand that s-sir…” I don’t know why, but suddenly I start shaking and stuttering. “May I please just drop the gift off? If it will make you feel better, I’ll give it to you to give to him.”

They look at each other and Mrs. Stotch nods. They look at me. “Okay Kenny, you have two minutes to give Butters his present then you leave and stay the hell away from our son!” 

I nod. “Yes sir.” I look at Mrs. Stotch. “Thank you.” They escort in the house and into the living room where the party is going on. I feel everyone stops and focuses on me once I enter the room. I swear I feel like I’m in a scene in one of those cheesy teen movies. 

“Kenny!” Butters excitedly rushes over to me. I could tell he wanted to give me a big hug, but he resisted the urge since his parents were standing there. “I’m glad you made it.” 

I look at his parents that are glaring at me, then back at him. “I can’t stay long. I just came by to drop off your present.” I set his gift down in front of him. “Happy Birthday Butters! I hope you enjoy your gift! It’s actually something your whole family can enjoy.” 

“Aw gee, thanks Kenny!” He looks at his parents. “Mom, dad, can I open it now while Kenny’s here?” 

His mom nods. “Sure Butters, but make it quick because Kenny has to leave.” 

He takes the lid off the box. “What the…?” He reaches in and lifts out a Yorkie puppy. “Aww, he got me a puppy!” I hear a few aww’s, mainly coming from his female guests. “Thank you Kenny! I’ve always wanted a puppy!” He hugs the puppy. “Hi there little fella!” 

“You’re welcome.” I smile. “I knew you would like it.” I look at Butters’s parents that are glaring at me. “I guess I’ll be going now…” 

“Hey Kenny, where did you get the dog?” I look at see Cartman front and center smiling at me. I narrow my eyes at him. He would pick this awkward moment to try to pick at me. “I know there’s no way in hell you could afford to get that dog the right way!” 

“Cartman, you motherfu…” I stop myself as I’m trying to be respectful in the Stotch’s house. Mr. Stotch stands in front of me. 

“I agree with Eric. How did you get that dog?” He asks me. “I know your kind couldn’t afford that!” 

“Sir, I have a job. I’ve been saving for something nice for months and I thought this dog was perfect. I got him from the animal shelter.” 

“Yeah right, I bet that dog is a stray! You have a lot nerve bringing this filth in our house! How do you know it doesn’t have a disease?” 

“I’m telling you, he’s not a stray! He’s had all his shots and he’s not carrying any diseases!” 

Mrs. Stotch walks over to me. “You really should’ve asked us before you brought a dog in our house! What if one of us was allergic?” 

I nod slowly. “I didn’t think about. I’m sorry…” 

She takes the dog from Butters and hands him to me. “I think it’s time for you and your friend to go.” 

I close my eyes, lower my head and shake it. “Yes ma’am…” I turn and head towards the door. 

“Oh and Kenny?” Mr. Stotch calls out. I turn and look at him. “I mean it this time, stay away from my son. If you come near him or my house again, I’ll have you arrested do you understand me?” 

I look around and see everyone looking at me, most all seem shocked by the show. Poor Butters is in tears, I’ve ruined his birthday party and I can’t do anything to make him feel better. Of course I look at Cartman and see him smiling like the Cheshire Cat. 

“Kenny? Do you understand me?” 

I look at him. “I understand, but can I ask a question? Why am I banned from your house, but Cartman is allowed to come by anytime? I don’t get it.” 

“Because Eric is a nice kid and has been a good friend to Butters. Plus he’s not poor white trash like you. You’re not worthy of my son’s friendship! Stick with your own kind! Now get out!” He practically pushes me out the door. Once, I’m out I slam the door shut. 

I get in my car and place the dog in the backseat. “Well, I guess you can be Karen’s puppy.” I tell him as I drive off. _He’s not poor white trash like you. You’re not worthy of my son’s friendship! Stick with your own kind!_ Mr. Stotch’s words are ringing in my ears. The way he thinks of me for just being his friend, there’s no way he would EVER accept me being in a relationship with Butters. There’s no way this is ever going to work…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Kenny gets drunk!
> 
> Cartman tells Kenny what his intentions are.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kenny's POV

I arrive home and immediately head to Karen's room with the puppy. I knock on her door. "Karen? I have a surprise for you!"

She opens her door and sees the puppy and her eyes light up. She takes him from me. "You got me a puppy?"

I nod. "Yup, it's yours sis...enjoy!"

"Will mom and dad let me keep it?"

"They'll be too drunk to even notice. If they say something, just tell them to talk to me. I’ll deal with whatever the consequences are."

"I will. Thank you so much Kenny!" She gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Remember a puppy is a lot of responsibility. I'll provide the food, but it will be your job to feed, bathe, walk, and clean up after him. Can you handle that?"

She nods. "I promise I'll take really good care of...Chase. Can I name him Chase?"

I laugh. "He's yours, you can name him whatever you want."

"Okay, Chase it is!" She starts playing with Chase.

I smile as I watch how happy she is playing with Chase. I then turn to leave.

"Kenny?"

I turn back around. "Yes Karen?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at Butters's party?"

"I only went to drop off his gift. I'm not allowed in his house or around him."

Karen raises her eyebrow. "Why not?"

"They don't like me because I'm poor! Oh and because I'm gay and they think I'm going to turn Butters gay!"

"Butters didn't tell his parents he's gay?" I shake my head. "That's messed up. How are you guys going to be together keeping that a secret?"

I shrug. "I'm not sure. I'm not sure if it's going to work..."

"Don't say that! You and Butters seem so happy together! Who cares if his parents like you or not? You can work past that!"

I put my hand on her shoulder and smile. "Oh sweet Karen! You're so young and naive." I turn to leave again.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, it's not like I'm going to break down and cry or anything. I just want to be alone for awhile."

"I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks." I leave her room and close the door. I head in the kitchen and grab bottles of vodka, whiskey, and scotch and take them to my room. I lie down on my bed and decide to start with the vodka bottle.

"Stupid ass parents! Calling me poor white trash!" I end up drinking half of the bottle. I throw that bottle aside and grab both the scotch and whiskey bottles and take turns chugging them down.

"Telling me I'm not good enough to be his friend, well I'm his FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" I take another drink. "Why do they think Cartman is so innocent? If they only knew the shit he's capable of!" I down the bottle of scotch and throw the bottle against the wall. "Goddamn Cartman!" I feel myself getting dizzy.

My door slowly opens, it's Karen...actually there are two Karen's. No, that's not right. "Is everything okay in here?" She asks me.

"I'm fine Karen!" I slur. "I told you I want to be left alone."

"I know, but I wanted to tell you that Cartman's here."

"What?"

I look up and see Cartman standing in my doorway. "Hey Kenny, I thought I would check to see how you were doing after you were humiliated at the party!" He comes in my room as Karen leaves closing the door behind her.

"Get the hell out of my house!" I stand up to try to push him out, but instead I fall over. "You're not welcome here!"

"Dude, are you drunk?" That asshole actually sounds like he's concerned.

"What's it to you?"

He bends down and examines the bottles on the floor. "All of these bottles are empty! I guess you're going down the Stuart McCormick path, huh?"

"Fuck…you!" I flip him off. “You won…” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said you won. You’ve been after Butters all this time and it looks like you’re going to get him. Just like you always wanted. I didn’t even know you were into dudes. You told me you beat up Butters for being gay and then you turn around and have him sucking your little toddler dick!” I struggle to stand up and get in his face. “His parents like you, so that’s worked out to your advantage.” I continue to slur. “I don’t get why. I’m a nice guy and you…you’re a manipulative DICK! I’m a hard worker and you’re a fat lazy slob!” I jab him in the chest. “You’re a fucking idiot too! I’m much smarterer than you are!” 

Cartman bursts out laughing. “Smarterer?”

“Shut up bitch! You know I meant!” I shove him slightly. “I have so much going for me, but those fuckers can’t get past the fact that I’m gay and poor! Butters will never stand up to them so I guess our relationship is dead!” 

“Fuck Butters! You can do much better anyway!”

I plop down on the bed and look up at him. “What the hell are you talking about? I thought you wanted him?” 

He slaps me across the face. “Pull yourself together you poor piece of crap! You know for someone who claims to be “smarterer” than me, you sure are stupid as shit!” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“Dude, I don’t fucking want Butters, I want you!” 

“What?” I know he didn’t say what I think he said. I can’t possibly be that drunk. 

“Everything I’ve been doing was because I like you, you poor bastard!”

“Shut up Cartman, you’re not making any sense.” 

He starts shaking me. “Listen to me! I beat up Butters because I was jealous that he’s with you, plus I knew it would get your attention and it did! I threatened to go to Butters’s parents because I was hoping that he would break up with you to avoid his parents finding out he’s gay. I tried to plant seeds of doubt in your head about how you love sex and Butters being a virgin to break you guys up. I showed Butters the video of you fucking other guys so he would dump you. I even recorded Butters giving me head and purposely showed you the video hoping maybe you would dump him! I wasn’t going through all this trouble for that pussy Butters, it was all for you! I want you! Hell, I’m in love with you!”

“Cartman…” This has to be some kind of joke…right?

“Butters doesn’t deserve you! He won’t even tell his parents about you, nor will he have sex with you! He’s just dangling you along and you’re stupid enough to go with it.” 

“I don’t even know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything…” He moves closer to me, the next thing I know we’re kissing. He sticks his tongue in my mouth and begins massaging my tongue with his. I unzip his pant and put my hands down them and feel his hard bulge, it definitely feels bigger than it looked in the video. I don’t know if it’s because I’m drunk, sexually frustrated, or both, but I want to fuck the shit out of Cartman right fucking now! 

Cartman backs away from me. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

I glare at him. “Do you know how I am? Of course I do!” 

He finishes undresses as I do too. He tries to lay me down on the bed, but there’s no way in hell I’m letting him get on top of me. His fat ass will crush me! I gesture for him to lie down and I get behind him. I massage his crack before I stick my member inside of him. I begin thrusting in and out of him moaning with pleasure. I hear him moan and say my name. I smack him on the ass and he yells my name louder. I grab his dick and start jerking him off as I want both of us to cum at the same time. Within about 10 minutes, we climax at the same time just like I wanted. I climb off of him and lie down on my bed. Cartman starts putting his clothes on. 

“So what are you going to do about Butters?” He asks me. 

I quickly sit up. “Oh shit!” I cover my mouth. “What have I done?” I look at Cartman. “Keep your mouth shut about this! Do you hear me?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” 

I grab him by his collar. “I mean it Cartman. Did you record it?” 

“What? No!”

“If this gets out Cartman…” 

“It won’t, I promise you!” 

I try to calm myself down. “Okay, I believe you. I’ll figure out what to do with Butters.” 

“Sounds good, I hope you make the right choice.” He kisses me one last time before leaving. 

I lie back down on my bed. I gave Butters a lot of shit for sucking off Cartman even though I knew he didn’t want to, but I knowingly and willingly cheated on him! I feel like shit! How am I going to tell Butters…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Butters tells Kenny he’s ready to come out to his parents. 
> 
> Cartman blackmails Kenny!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kenny's POV

I woke up the next morning with the worst fucking hangover. I can't believe the night I had. I fucked Cartman! Eric Fucking Cartman of all people! I throw up all over the floor thinking about it.

"Oh shit!" I lie back down as I can't even get out of bed. There's a knock on my door. "What?" I grumble.

My door opens and it’s Karen. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. It's 2 pm and you haven't come out of your room."

I smile. I love that I have such a caring and concerned little sister. "I feel like shit! I think I'm going to lie down a little longer."

"Do you want some soup or anything?" She asks me.

I nod. "Sure, I probably need to eat something."

"I'll be back in a few!" She leaves.

I close my eyes, when my phone starts ringing. "What now?" I grab it and see it's Butters. I really don't want to talk to him right now, but I don't want him to think something's up.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Kenny! I'm so sorry about the party."

"It's cool. It's not like I was invited or anything."

"You had more right to be there than anyone."

"I guess."

"Thanks a lot for the puppy. That was really sweet. I wish I could've kept him. What did you end up doing with him?"

"Oh it’s no biggie. I gave him to Karen. She named him Chase."

"That's great! I'll still get to see him from time to time."

"Yeah I guess whenever you can sneak over here..."

There's an awkward silence for a few moments. "So...are you working today? I was planning to stop by the gym of you are."

"I'm off today."

"I want to see you."

"What about your parents?"

"We can meet in secret..." Here we go again. This act is growing very tiresome.

“You know what? I’m really tired and hungover so I’m not in the mood for a secret meeting!” 

“Okay…” I can hear the disappointment in his voice. “Well maybe some other time…”

Great! Now I feel like a jerk. “No Butters, we can meet up. Let me get myself together first. Give me about an hour and I’ll meet you at Stark’s Pond.” 

“You mean it?” My how quickly his mood changed. 

“Yes. I’ll see you in an hour.” 

“Gee thanks Kenny! See you soon!” We hang up. I sit up and sigh. I guess I better tell Karen to forget about the soup before I start getting dressed. 

Butters’s POV

I showed up at Stark’s Pond exactly an hour after I hung up the phone with Kenny. I told my parents I’m hanging out with Stan and Kyle and called them to back up my story in case my parents come looking for me. I sit by the pond and throw rocks in the water for about a good ten minutes. I’m starting to worry that Kenny isn’t going to show up. I let out a loud sigh. 

“You thought I wasn’t going to show up, didn’t you?”

I turn around and look up and see Kenny standing there with a bouquet of flowers. I get up and hug him. “I knew you would be here.” 

“Uh huh! Happy Belated Birthday!” He hands me the flowers. 

“Thank you so much Kenny! You really didn’t have to do this…”

“Well since you couldn’t keep my other gift, I had to get you something.” 

"Aww Kenny, you're so wonderful for this!" I kiss him. "I have a gift for you too!"

"Really? What?"

"I've decided to come out to my parents...and tell them about us!"

"No you're not!" He laughs and playfully shoves me.

"I really am!"

"So what made you change your mind?"

"After what happened at the party, I realized there's no way I can let this continue. I love you Kenny and I want you to always be there by my side. I don't care anymore if I get grounded! I want my parents to know the truth about us!"

He grabs me and pulls me into the biggest hug possible. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that!"

I smile. "I know you have. There's something else I'm ready for..." I turn away and start blushing.

Kenny's eyes light up. "I know you're not telling me what I think you are..."

I nod. "I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level!"

"I must be dreaming..."

"You're not! I'm serious, I'm ready now!"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

I reach in my pocket and pull out a box of condoms. "What does this tell you?"

He smiles. "Wow, you really are serious." He grabs me and pulls me into a kiss. He puts his tongue in my mouth and I can taste the stale liquor plus mint on his tongue. He then puts his hand down my pants and starts rubbing my wiener. I squirm a bit as this is the first time we've ever gone this far.

"Are you okay?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah..." I begin shaking.

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Well a little. This is the first time I've...well you know..."

He nods. "I'll take it slow and gentle. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see..." He walks away.

Moments later he returns with a blanket. "What's that for?" I ask him.

"Well I'm sure you don't want your first time to be on the cold, hard ground. I thought the blanket might make things a little more romantic."

I nod. "Good thinking!" I tell him as he puts down the blanket.

He sits down and gestures for me to sit down next to him. I sit down and we start making out again.

"Lie down..." He whispers. I nod and comply with his request.

We continue kissing and his hand makes its way up my shirt. He begins to massage my nipples. He lifts my shirt up.

"Take this off." He tells me tugging at my shirt.

I do what he asks and then he starts sucking on my nipples. He licks my nipples and then starts licking me up and down from my chest to my stomach. He even licks around my belly button. He finally unzips my pants and pulls down my pants and my underwear. He grabs my wiener and puts it in his mouth and begins sucking on it. While he’s sucking, he’s massaging my nipple.” 

“Oh God…” I moan. I feel as if I’m about to climax as he sucks harder. “Kenny…” I whisper his name as I cum in his mouth. 

He looks up at me and smiles. “Are you enjoying this as much as I am?”

“Oh yeah!” 

“Now it’s time for the main event!” He grabs a condom and puts it on. He turns me over on my side and I can feel his huge, hard member enter my rectum. I wince in pain. “Are you okay?” 

“Well…it hurts a little…” I tell him, slightly embarrassed.

He kisses my shoulder. “I’m sorry, muffin. I’ll be gentler.” As promised, he was gentle. I can’t believe it! I can’t believe this is happening! I’m losing my virginity. Not only that, but I’m losing it to the man I love. I began to climax once again. After a few more minutes, Kenny does as well. He pulls out and puts his arm around me. I snuggle up to him. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks. 

“I’m great…I’m a man now!” I smile, he kisses me. “I’m not a child anymore…” 

“It’s definitely a life changing experience.” 

“Yeah it is. The next step, tell my parents…” 

Cartman’s POV

“Goddamnit! I’m so fucking pissed! That asshole! That stupid asshole! I poured my heart out to him and he does nothing, but step on it!” I yell as I’m throwing things across the room and kicking and punching the wall. “I’m going to fucking kill him!” 

“Eric sweetie?” Mom pokes her head in my room. 

“WHAT MOM?” I yell at her. 

“Kenny’s here.”

Kenny walks in my room. I glare at mom. “Leave us alone.” I tell her as she closes the door. 

“Why the hell did you text me?” Kenny asks. I get so angry that I grab him and slam him into the wall. “Dude, what the fuck?” 

“You’re a fucking asshole Kenny!” 

“Why? What did I do?” 

“I told you how I feel, you had sex with me and then you turn around and fuck Butters at Starks Pond!” 

He raises his eyebrow. “How do you know about that? Are you stalking me?” 

“That’s not the fucking point! I opened up to you! I thought you liked me!” 

He shakes his head. “You thought wrong dude. I love Butters and I’m with him.” 

I slam him again. “You fucking took my virginity you little bitch!” 

“What did you say?” 

I back away from him and turn my back to him. “You heard what I said.” 

“You’re always bragging about all these “girls”.”

“I LIED! I’ve never been with anyone except you! I thought you were going to be with me!”

“I’m sorry if I ever gave you that impression. But I’m not leaving Butters for you, especially now that he’s planning to come out to his parents.”

Oh no! He’s going to ruin everything. “I wonder if Butters will still want to be with you if he knew what we did…” 

“You can tell him, but I’ll deny it.” 

“Oh dear Kenny, you know I have proof.” I turn and look at him and smile. “Did you really think I didn’t?” 

His eyes widen. “You’re bluffing…” I grab my phone and text him a video. Once he receives it, he looks at his phone and his jaw drops. “I thought you said you weren’t recording this? How did you?” 

“Never mind that! It would be a shame if poor Butters were to get a hold of this…” 

Kenny sighs in defeat. “What do you want from me?” 

“I want you as my sex slave…” 

“Come again?” 

“I want to be able to have sex with you whenever and wherever and you better be available! You shouldn’t have put it on me as well as you or I wouldn’t want more! Tweek was right about you.” 

“Goddamnit Cartman…” He whispers. 

“That’s fine, I guess I’ll send the video to Butters-“

“NO!” He screams. “I’ll do it…” He closes his eyes.

“Anytime I want, right?” 

“Yes, Cartman.” 

“Good. That also means you can’t have sex with Butters anymore. I don’t want to share you with him, especially since he doesn’t deserve you!” 

“Fine Cartman.” He walks towards the door. “I should get going…” 

“Oh no, no, no! Aren’t you forgetting something? I want the dick before you leave!” 

He sighs again. “Fine, assume the position…” We get undressed and he gets on top of me and we have sex not once, not twice, but three times. He gets better each time. I’m going to enjoy this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Kenny rejects Butters.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kenny's POV

I ended my night by coming back home and getting drunk all over again. I'm trying to erase all memories of fucking Cartman! I did it again and I'm going to be forced to do it whenever he asks me. I should just tell Butters the truth, but I know he'll be devastated.

I hear my phone go off and I look and see it's a text from Butters. _I went to IHOP and got you some breakfast, I'll be there with it shortly. :-)_

I smile. That's really sweet of him. _Thank you, I'll see you soon._ I respond.

He responds back with a winking emoji.

I drag myself out of bed and brush my teeth and take a quick shower. Once I'm done, I wrap my towel around my waist and head to my room when there's a knock on the door. Damn, he got here fast. I think to myself. I open the door and to my surprise, it's Cartman.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

“I umm…came here to see you…” I notice that he’s staring at my package. 

“Cartman, my face is here!” I point at my face.

He looks at me and smiles. “I know that.” He walks in my house. “It looks like I came at the right time. You got all cleaned up for me.” 

“Actually I took a shower because Butters is on his way over. He’ll be here any minute.” 

“Pfft, Butters! No one cares about that brace face asshole! I told you you’re not allowed to have sex with Butters anymore!” 

“I’m not!” I immediately get in defense mode. “He’s just bringing me breakfast and that’s it.” 

“Uh huh! It always starts with breakfast…” 

“It’s true, I’m not going to sleep with him! I swear.” 

“Well I’m glad I’ll be here to make sure of that.” 

Just then, there’s another knock on the door. I push Cartman towards my room. “That’s Butters! You hide while I get rid of him!” I start to panic.

“Maybe it’s time Butters found out about us…” 

“Come on Cartman! I’m trying to do things your way. Please…” I point at my bedroom door.

“All right, all right! Fine!” He goes in my room, but leaves the door cracked. Obviously going to spy on us, and possibly record us. 

I open the door. “Good Morning LOVER!” Butters greets me cheerfully. 

“Good morning. Come on in.” He comes inside and I shut the door. “Sorry I’m not decent, I just got out of the shower.”

Butters giggles. “That’s okay, I find this look…sexy.” He puts down my food and puts his arms around me. “I enjoyed our afternoon. I was hoping to go another round right now. You’re halfway ready for me!” 

“Umm…” I look at my door. “Butters, I can’t…I’m not dressed or anything.” Duh! Why the hell would I say that? I’m so stupid…

“Well gee, that’s okay. It’s not like we can make love with our clothes on.” He starts kissing my neck.

I start getting turned on as I feel his braces pressing up against my neck with each kiss. “Butters…” I moan as I bite my bottom lip as I start getting hard.

“See, I knew you wanted me as much I want you right now.” He then starts kissing and nibbling on my nipples. I feel my pre cum leaking out. 

“Oh God…” I’m trying so hard to fight the urge. 

“Let’s go to your room…” He whispers.

I look at my cracked door and frown. “We can’t…” 

“Well why not?” 

“I, umm…I don’t want to disrespect my parent’s house…” 

He backs up. “Really Kenny? From what I saw in the video Eric showed me, all of your sexcapades took place in your room!” 

I sigh and look away from him. “I know. I’ve also gotten in a lot of trouble when my parents found out. I promised them I wouldn’t have sex under their roof anymore.” 

Butters folds his arms. “I don’t believe you. Your parents are never home like right now. They’re never sober or aware of half of the shit that goes on in this house! What’s really going on?” 

“Nothing…” I continue looking away. 

“Is it because I’ve taken too long to tell my parents? I told you I’m ready to tell them. Get dressed and we can go to my house now.” 

I shake my head. “I can’t…”

“Why not?” 

Once again I have to tell him another lie. “Well Karen is here and I don’t want to leave her home alone.”

“But she’s home alone majority of the time anyway.” 

I shrug. “When I can avoid it, I don’t leave her alone.”

“I don’t get you Kenny. This is what you’ve been waiting for and now you’re turning me down. Why?” 

I start nervously rubbing the back of my neck. “It’s complicated…” 

“Do you not love me anymore? Is that what it is?” 

I wrap my arms around him. “Of course I love you!” I remember Cartman is in my room and I quickly move my arms. “I’m just going through some things right now that’s all. It has nothing to do with you.” 

“I see.” He lowers his head dejectedly. “Well enjoy your breakfast…” I notice him wiping his eyes and the guilt is really overpowering me. 

“Butters, I’m so, so sorry. I really am…” 

He looks at me and I see a tear falling from his eye. “I-it’s fine…” His voice cracks. “Like I said, enjoy your breakfast.” He turns and leaves. 

I close my eyes and shake my head. I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I turn around and it’s Cartman. “You did the right thing Kenny…” 

I jerk away from him. “Fuck you! You’re ruining my relationship!” 

He smirks. “Am I? Now if I send Butters of all these videos I have of you screwing me, do you really think you would have a relationship anymore?” 

I shove him. “FUCK YOU!” 

He continues smirking. “That’s why I’m here! For the disrespect, you can start my getting down on your knees and sucking my balls!” 

“No fucking way…” There’s no way in hell I’m sucking this fat turd’s sweaty balls. The thought alone makes me sick to my stomach.

“Fine, that’s fine.” He pulls out his cell phone. “I wonder if Butters will see the video before he gets home…” 

“Okay, okay! I’ll fucking do it! I have to do something else first.” I grab a bottle of whiskey and drink straight from the bottle until I can feel myself getting buzzed. I close my eyes and sighs. “Okay, I’m ready…I guess.” 

“Good!” He smiles as he pulls down his pants and whips out that nub he calls a dick. I can’t help but to snicker. “What the hell is so goddamn funny?” 

“Nothing…” I continue laughing.

I see his face turning red with anger and in the middle of my laughter he shoves his tiny member in my mouth. “Now suck it bitch!” I do exactly what he asks. “Oh yes! This feels much better than when Butters did it! At least you don’t have those awful braces cutting up my shit!” I decide to bite him since he wants to talk shit. “OW! What the fuck?” He punches me in the head and I have to admit, it that actually hurt. 

I decide I better stop fucking with him and get this over with so he’ll go home. I try to imagine that I’m with Butters, but it’s almost impossible since Butters is packing more than Cartman. I guess I better pretend anyway to make this somewhat enjoyable.

“Oh yes!” Cartman yells out as he cums in my mouth. I end up throwing up on him and he punches me in the head again. “You sick bastard.” 

“My bad dude, I have been drinking!” I say as I wipe my mouth. I stand up and point towards the door. “You got what you want, now go home!” 

“Oh no! I’m not done yet! We’re just getting started. Let’s go to your room!” He smiles as he walks into my room.

I shake my head and follow him as I know what’s going to happen next…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Butters tells Wendy he fears Kenny is about to dump him. 
> 
> Kenny asks Stan and Kyle for help.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Butters's POV

I haven't spoken to Kenny in almost a week since the incident at his house. I thought about calling him, but I think he should be the one to call me. I didn’t do anything wrong…at least I don’t think I did. Maybe I did! Maybe I should try to make things right, but wouldn’t that make me look weak and pathetic? I have so many thoughts racing through my head right now. 

I'm in gym class, but I decided not to participate because I'm too sad. I’m sitting on the bleachers watching the various activities going on. On one side, there’s kids playing basketball, on the other side, there’s volleyball. Some even took it back to elementary school and decided to bring out the big parachute. 

"Hey Butters!" I look up and see Wendy approaching. She sits down beside me.

"Hi Wendy..." I reply sadly.

"What's wrong? You've been a little moody lately."

I shake my head. "It's nothing."

She folds her arms. "Butters, we've been friends since the third grade, I know when something's bothering you. I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is."

I sigh. "It's Kenny...I don't think he wants to be with me anymore..." I start to tear up.

"Aww, why do you think that? Kenny has changed his ways completely just to be with you. I don’t think he would be stupid enough to end things. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to him."

"Thanks, but I think I made him wait too long and that’s part of the problem. We finally made love and now he's being so cold and distant." I burst into tears. "I think he's going to break up with me!"

"Oh sweetie!" She hugs me. "Maybe you're wrong about him."

I shake my head. "I don't think so. I think I made him wait too long for sex and I still haven't told my parents about us. I should've known he would've gotten tired of me. God, I’m so stupid and immature!" I smack myself on the forehead.

"No! You're supposed to wait until you're ready! You did the right thing! It’s your body and you should NEVER feel guilty for making him wait!"

"Then why is he pushing me away?" I wipe my eyes. "He is more experienced than I am, maybe I didn't perform to his standards."

“Oh no, Kenny could care less about that. As long as he’s getting some, he’s happy.” 

“I don’t know what else it could be other than he’s going to break up with me…” 

“I think you’re worrying over nothing. Guys can be weird and moody sometimes.” She shrugs. 

“But Wendy, I’m a guy too…” 

She smiles. “So then you should know what I’m talking about! Stan gets moody like that all the time! We could have the best day in the world together and then he gets moody for the next few days. I swear it’s like guys have their own period!”

I laugh at that. “Yeah…” 

“Look at that, I got you to laugh.” 

“You did, thank you!” 

“You’re welcome!” She hugs me again and wipes my tears. “No more sad faces, okay? Everything’s going to be fine with you and Kenny! You’ll see!” She smiles. I smile back, but on the inside, I’m still not so sure…

Kenny’s POV

I’ve been able to avoid Cartman all day, thank God! I’ve been forced to have sex with him for the last 5 days…more than once a day. It’s too much sex, even for me! He’s wearing me out! I can’t keep doing this. Lately he’s been on top and now I’m in so much pain and can barely walk. At least I’ve been safe today…so far!

I’m in the cafeteria at our usual table enjoying my lunch, when Stan and Kyle approach the table. Kyle slams his tray down on the table. I look up at them. “What’s your problem?” They sit down and I notice neither one of them look happy. 

“Wendy told me you’ve been acting distant towards Butters.” Stan informs me. “He’s been upset and crying and is worried you’re about to dump him!” Stan punches me in the arm. 

I rub my arm. “What the hell was that for?” 

“Because I’m supposed to fix it or else Wendy is going to withhold sex from me!” He punches me again. “Thanks a lot asshole!” 

“Dude, I’m sorry.” 

“That’s all you have to say?” Kyle steps in. “You had sex with Butters and then you treat him like trash? I always knew you would end up hurting him! You did the same thing to my brother!” 

I glare at Kyle as he knows that was supposed to be between us. “Dude!” 

Stan raises his eyebrow. “Wait, what?” 

“Nothing.” Kyle tells him, and then focuses back on me. “You’re a true piece of shit for what you’re doing to Butters! You got what you want from him so go ahead and hurt him some more and break up with him!” 

“Kyle! You have it all wrong!” I tell him. “I don’t want to dump Butters! I want to be with him.” 

“Then go tell him that so I can have sex with my girlfriend again!” Stan tells me.

“It’s a little more complicated then you guys think.” I look down. “I’m in trouble and I need help.” 

“What kind of trouble?” Kyle asks. 

“If I tell you guys something, will you promise to keep it between us? That doesn’t mean going back and telling your gossipy girlfriends…” They both agree to keep quiet. “I cheated on Butters…” I mumble. 

“You did what?” Stan asks. 

“He said he cheated!” Kyle tells him. “With who?”

“Cartman…” I inform them.

“CARTMAN?!” They exclaim in unison. 

“Cartman’s gay?” Kyle asks.

I nod. “It happened after the party. He came to my house and told me he had feelings for me and that’s why he was bothering Butters because he wanted us to break up. He kissed me and I was drunk and horny and we fucked…” 

“Dude…” The next thing I know, I’m punched in the face by Kyle. 

“Kyle? What the fuck man?” 

“You’re a fucking pig, you know that? Butters loves you! How could you do this to him?” 

“I know, I fucked up. That’s why I need help. Cartman isn’t leaving me alone. He recorded us and threatened to go to Butters if I didn’t become his sex slave. He’s forced me to have sex with him every day since! He even told me I can’t have sex with Butters anymore.” 

“I’m still stuck on Cartman being gay…” Stan cocks his head to the side. “He’s always accusing Kyle and me of being fags and it turns out that he’s gay. Huh…interesting!” 

“FOCUS! Give me some advice! How can I get Cartman off my back…and my ass?” 

“You could always kill him…” Stan shrugs. 

“No dude, he can’t kill him!” Kyle yells. He looks at me. “It’s really very simple, tell Butters the truth. You tell him the truth, Cartman can’t blackmail you anymore.” 

I shake my head. “Do you know how hurt Butters will be?” 

“That’s the risk you’re going to have to take. So either you tell him the truth or stay at Cartman’s mercy for the rest of your life.”

“Please do something soon so Wendy and I can go back to a normal relationship!” Stan adds. 

“Thanks dudes, I guess it’s time for me to man up and take responsibility for my actions.” I just hope Butters can find it in his heart to forgive me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Kenny tells Butters the truth. 
> 
> Cartman brutally attacks Butters.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cartman's POV

I haven't seen Kenny all day and I'm pissed! That little asshole is avoiding me. He's only making things worse for himself.

I'm leaving my locker and I turn and see Wendy glaring at me. "What do you want ho?"

"I know about you and Kenny..." She narrows her eyes.

"What about us?"

"I know you two are sleeping together! Stop it! It's breaking Butters's heart!"

I smile. "Butters knows?"

"As of right now, he doesn't. That's going to change!"

I roll my eyes. "So why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to stay away from Kenny or else!"

"Pfft! Oh please! What the fuck are you going to do if I don't?"

She moves closer to me and leans in towards my ear. "I kicked your ass in 4th grade, and I'll do it again!" She whispers.

"Oh please, I let you win that fight!"

"Really Cartman? You were a bloody mess and crying like a bitch!"

"I still let you win..."

"We'll see about that if you don't leave them alone! Consider this your first and final warning…" She walks off.

Ha! Sure she kicked my ass in 4th grade, but surely she knows she's no match for me now. She's not even 5 feet and I have over 100 pounds over her! She doesn't scare me! But since she decided to threaten me, it's time for me to get revenge...

Kenny's POV

I see Butters at his locker and I decide it's now or never to tell him the truth. I think now is the best time so I walk up to him.

"Hey Butters..." I greet him.

He looks at me. "Hi Kenny! What happened to your eye?"

I have a black eye now thanks to Kyle's punch. "Never mind that. Can we go to my car and talk?"

He nods. "Of course."

We head to my car. "First, I want to say sorry for the way I've been treating you. I'm even sorrier for what I'm about to tell you..."

"What is it?"

I put my hand on top of his. "Butters...I've been cheating on you..."

He quickly moves his hand. "With who?"

"Cartman..." I look over at him and I can’t tell if he’s hurt or angry…maybe he’s both. He’s doing a good job of not showing it though. 

He takes my hand and smiles. “He’s blackmailing you isn’t he?” 

I raise my eyebrow. “Yeah, how did you know?”

“He did the same thing to me, that’s why I blew him remember?”

I nod. “But the reason he blackmailed me is because I cheated on you with him…” I explain to him how everything went down after the party with Cartman admitting his feelings for me and how he started blackmailing me and forced me to stop having sex with Butters and become his sex slave. “I know I should’ve admitted to cheating in the first place, but I didn’t want you to hate me or even think that your parents were right about me.” I lower my head. 

Butters pulls me into a hug. “I don’t hate you. I just wish you would’ve told me this from jump. I understand why you didn’t though…” 

I look at him. “You do?”

He nods. “I was in the same position with Eric. I know how scary he can be so it’s easier to do what he says.” 

“He doesn’t scare me, I just didn’t want you to end up getting hurt.” 

“I’m not hurt. I admit that if it was someone other than Eric, I might be. I know how he operates.” He laughs. 

I laugh with him. “Yeah, that’s true. No more secrets, I promise.” 

“Same here, we’re going to be open and honest with each other from here on out.” We start making out. He pulls away from me. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I still need to tell my parents about us…” 

“Baby, I’m not rushing you!” I know I say that, but secretly, I really want to get this task out of the way once and for all. I’m tired of all this sneaking around bullshit.

“No, this has been dragged out long enough. Come by my house after school. I want you to be there when I tell them.” 

I shake my head. “I can’t, I have to work until 9.” 

“Oh…” He thinks for a minute. “Come by afterwards! I don’t want to tell them without you!”

I nod and smile. “I can do that!” We begin making out again.

Butters’s POV

Kenny and I ended up skipping the rest of the school day and got a hotel for the afternoon to…reunite with one another. It was almost like we were never disconnected. Unfortunately, our time was cut short because Kenny had to go to work. It’s okay, because I’ll see him after he gets off work. 

I’m now home, and I head up to my room on cloud 9. I walk in my room and shut the door when I notice Eric is in my room, sitting on my bed. I jump and lean up against the door. “Eric? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?” 

He stands up and starts walking towards me. “So I heard you found out about Kenny and me…?”

I nod slowly. “Yeah…you can’t blackmail him anymore.” 

He starts cracking his knuckles. “But I can still blackmail you. You haven’t told your parents about you and Kenny, but I can.” 

I shake my head. “No, Kenny and I are going to tell them tonight. Face it Eric…it’s over for you!”

He grabs me and slams me hard up against the wall. “It’s not over! I’ve worked too damn to get Kenny and I’m not going to let you have the man I love!” 

I raise my eyebrow as I’m shocked by his words. “Eric…you…love Kenny?” 

He slams me again. “He was supposed to be with me, but you fucked it up! You act like a fucking child, sneaking around and hiding your relationship! I never would’ve done that! You don’t deserve him!” 

I look away. “Maybe I don’t…” I close my eyes. “But despite all my flaws, Kenny still wants to be with me.” I open my eyes and look at him. “Gosh darn it, I want to be with him too! I’m sorry Eric, but you’re going to have find someone else.” I open my door. “Now please leave!” 

Instead of leaving, he tackles me to the ground and begins punching me repeatedly. His punches feel harder than the last time he beat me up and I feel like my face is already bleeding. After what feels like forever, he stops hitting me and stands up. “Get up!” I try to get up, but I’m feeling a little dizzy. “I said get up!” He kicks me. I’m still unable to get up so he grabs me and holds me up. He moves me by the stairs. 

“Eric…please…” I whisper. The next thing I know, I’m falling down the stairs. Once I hit the bottom, I try to move, but I’m feeling a lot of pain in my right arm and left leg. 

Eric stands in front of me. “Are you going to leave Kenny alone now?” 

I start crying. “Eric, I’m in a lot of pain. I need to get to the hospital, I think you have broken some bones…”

He kneels down next to me and grabs my arm and examines it. The pain is excruciating. “Hmm…well this arm looks a little deformed and out of place.” He bends it as I cry out in pain. He puts my arm down. “All you have to do is let me have Kenny and I’ll never lay another hand on you…” 

“Kenny doesn’t want to be with you.” 

“You know Butters, you have to stop being a coward…” I notice the tone of his voice completely changes. “I mean all you had to do was tell your parents that you’re dating Kenny and this wouldn’t have happened.” 

“What did you say?” I slowly turn my head and see mom and dad standing there. 

“Mom? Dad? Please help me…”

“Did I just hear Eric say that you’re dating Kenny?” Dad asks. “I told you to stay away from that trailer trash!” 

“Dad…” 

“Butters, how dare you disobey us!” Mom adds in. 

“You’re going to be grounded for a long time Mister!” Dad tells me. Can’t my parents see how much pain I’m in right now? They can yell at me later.

“Mr. and Mrs. Stotch,” Eric begins, “I’ve been trying to get Butters to come clean with you guys about his relationship with Kenny, but he was too scared to. Kenny was here and was pissed off at Butters for not telling you guys after he promised him he would so Kenny beat him up and pushed him down the stairs. I’m glad I got here when I did to help him.” I hope they don’t fall for his lies.

“That trash was in my house again?” I can hear the anger in dad’s voice. 

“Yes sir. That’s not important right now. Butters needs medical attention.” 

“Eric’s right Chris, we’ll deal with Butters about the Kenny situation later.” Mom tells him. “I’ll call 911!” 

Finally, I’m going to get some help! It sucks that the truth is out, this isn’t how I wanted it, but once I get checked out, I’m going to tell mom and dad everything…including Eric’s lies…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Kenny gets arrested!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Butters's POV

I wake up in a hospital room. I notice my arm is in a sling and my leg is in a cast. I touch my head and realize there's a cast on my head too. I remember that I was attacked by Eric. I also remember him blurting out my secret in front of my parents. 

"Good, you're awake." I look over and see mom and dad. "You have a lot of explaining to do young man!"

I close my eyes. "I know dad..." I really don’t want to have this conversation with them right now. 

"So you're gay?" Dad asks, but I don't respond. "Answer me!"

"Yes dad..."

"I knew it! This is exactly why I didn't want you around that white trash! I knew this was going to happen! I knew hanging around him was going to turn you gay!"

I look at him and shake my head. "No dad! He didn't turn me gay! I've had feelings for Kenny for a long time even before we started spending a lot of time together! He didn't do anything wrong except love me!"

"Yeah right! That's why he beat the shit out of you? The reason you're in the hospital now!"

I shake my head. "No dad! Eric did this, not Kenny!"

"Why would that sweet boy Eric do such a thing?" Mom asks.

"Eric isn't the nice sweet guy you think he is! He's mean and a big bully!"

"Not Eric Cartman! He's never been anything but nice to you! He even stopped Kenny after he attacked you!"

I can't believe she really believes Eric is a nice guy! I can't believe they really believe I was attacked by Kenny. "Mom, Kenny wasn't even there! Why can't you guys see that you were lied to?"

"Why would Eric lie to us?" Dad asks.

"Because he's a crazy psychopath!"

"That "crazy psychopath" saved your life! Who knows what that Kenny bastard would've done! You have a broken arm and leg and had to get stitches in your forehead."

"Why won't you guys listen to me? Kenny wasn't even there! He didn't do this! It was Eric!"

Mom hugs me. "I know you're afraid, but you don't have to be. Kenny will never be able to hurt you again."

"He never hurt me in the first place!" I start crying.

“I had that boy taken care of. Everything will be fine. Now we need to discuss your punishment…” Dad informs me. 

I raise my eyebrow. “What do you mean you had him taken care of? What did you do to Kenny?” I notice mom and dad exchange looks, but neither of them say a word. What happened to Kenny? Did they have him killed or something? I have to get out of here and find out what happened to the man I love. 

Kenny’s POV

It’s been a long evening at work, but I spent the entire time thinking about my afternoon with Butters. It definitely helped my evening go by a lot faster. I sent Butters a text letting him know I’m going to make a quick stop by my house so I can give Karen her dinner and then I’ll be over. Interestingly enough, I never got a response. I guess I’ll call him once I’m on my way.

Once I pull into our driveway, I notice a cop car parked outside. I get out the car and roll my eyes. Mom and dad must’ve gotten into another fight. I rush inside to make sure Karen’s okay. 

I go inside and see mom and dad up against the wall, while Karen is sitting on the ground next to ground holding Chase crying. I see a cop with a gun. I rush to Karen’s side. “Are you okay?” 

She nods slowly. “Kenny, what did you do?” She sniffles. 

“Huh?” That was an odd thing for her to ask me. She knows I’ve been at work this whole time. 

“Are you Kenny McCormick?” I turn and see the cop standing behind me. 

“Yes, that’s me…” 

He grabs me and pulls me up, putting my hands behind my back. “Kenny McCormick, you’re under arrest for the assault of Leopold “Butters” Stotch.” 

“WHAT?” Assault Butters? Am I being accused of sexually assaulting him? This doesn’t make any damn sense. I continue to listen to the officer read me my rights as he handcuffs me and escorts me to the back of the police car. Poor Karen had to witness all of this…

Cartman’s POV

I found out Kenny was arrested so I did the only thing I could do for him and that was post his bail. I was wrong to put him in this situation, but I had to make him look like a bigger asshole to Butters’s parents just in case my plan of letting his parents “accidentally” overhearing that he’s gay and dating Kenny. I didn’t want Kenny to get in trouble or anything. 

Once Kenny’s released, he glares at me once he sees me. “You? You bailed me out.” 

I nod. “I heard you were arrested. I knew your family wouldn’t be able to bail you out so I figured I would so you wouldn’t have to spend the night here.” 

He frowns, but then forces a smile. “Thank you. I still have to go to court for this shit. Why would Butters’s parents think I assaulted him?” 

I shrug. “I saw Butters after it happened. He had to go to the hospital. His whole face was bloody. He also broke his arm and leg. I guess he told his parents you did it.” 

“I haven’t seen Butters since I left to go to work. None of this is making any sense…” 

I don’t know if he believes me or what. Neither of us say anything until we get in my car. “So what are you going to do?” I ask him. 

“As soon as you drop me off, I’m going to see Butters and get this straightened out.” 

“I wouldn’t go over there if I were you!” 

He narrows his eyes at me. “Why not?”

“Butters’s parents know about you guys. They’re not exactly happy about it.” 

He smacks himself on the forehead. “He told them? We were supposed to do that together…” 

“Oh?” 

“Cartman…is there something you’re not telling me?” 

I shake my head. “Like what?” 

“Your story is full of holes. Plus you haven’t even mentioned anything about me fulfilling my “sex slave” duties. That’s not like you."

I shrug. “I figured I would give you a break for today since you just got out of jail.” I lie.

Once again, he’s silent for a few moments. “Did you attack Butters?” 

“Why would I attack him?” 

He grabs me by my throat. “DID YOU FUCKING ATTACK BUTTERS?” 

“Dude, I’m driving! You’re going to make me crash my car!” I immediately pull over and Kenny still hasn’t removed his hands from around my neck. 

“This is your doing! Let me guess, you recorded Butters and I fucking all afternoon? You got jealous and went and attacked him and told his parents?” He slams me up against the window. “Didn’t you, you fat turd?”

“Yes! I did it! I attacked him and I told his parents! I wasn’t going to let you two come clean on your own! You shouldn’t have waited so damn long to tell them! Now let me go!” 

He moves his hands and punches me in the face. “You’re not going to get away with this! Not this time…” He gets out of the car and slams the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview
> 
> Kenny tries to explain himself to Butters’s parents. 
> 
> Kenny, Butters, Stan, Kyle, and Wendy are plotting revenge!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Butters's POV

I was finally released from the hospital and now I'm at home resting. I'm going to be on crutches for at least six weeks because my leg is broken is three places. I have to wear a cast on my arm just as long. Of course, I’m grounded for the next six weeks, but it sucks to be grounded and crippled. 

Suddenly, I hear yelling and screaming. I hear my dad so I get up and try to get closer to the stairs to find out what's going on.

"I told you if you came near my son again, I would have you arrested!" Oh no! It's Kenny! Dad has him in a headlock.

"I told you, I didn't attack Butters! I was at work!"

"LIAR!"

"Mr. Stotch, you're hurting me! Let me go!" I watch Kenny struggle to break free.

"Dad, stop!" I yell from the top of the stairs. "He's telling you the truth! He was at work! Eric is the one that attacked me!"

"Butters! Go back to your room! Your mother and I will handle this!"

I shake my head as I slowly make my way downstairs. "I'm not leaving until you listen to me! Kenny is innocent!"

"He has you fooled!" I notice dad has a tighter grip around Kenny's neck.

"You're hurting him! Stop!" I hate seeing Kenny in pain.

"He's lucky I don't kill him!"

"His face is turning colors! Please don't hurt him! I love him!"

Dad glares at me. "What did you say?"

"B-butters...don't do this..." Kenny struggles to get out.

"I said I love him dad. Kenny isn't the monster you think he is. So what he's poor? He's still a really great guy! He gets good grades, he has a job, and he helps take care of his family, especially his little sister. He loves me as much as I love him and I can't stand to watch you bash him like this!"

"Butters, you're making things worse for yourself..." Mom tells me gently.

"I don't care! I want you and dad to know how much Kenny means to me! I'm not going to let you treat him like trash anymore!"

Dad releases Kenny from the headlock. "Did you forget that he attacked you? He's the reason you're on crutches right now!"

"No he's not! Eric is behind this! Kenny was at work when this happened!"

"That doesn't sound like Eric at all!"

"It's true! He came over because..." I close my eyes and sigh. "Because he wants Kenny for himself..."

"Butters..." I look at Kenny who mouths "don't say anything else".

Dad raises his eyebrow. "So Eric wants Kenny for himself, huh?" He grabs Kenny and slams him up against the wall. "So this is still your fault!"

"No sir! I had no idea Cartman liked me until recently!" Kenny tries to plead with him.

Dad slams him again, this time harder than the first time. He slams him so hard that it puts a hole in the wall. "So what, you thought you were going to have them both?"

"No! I don't want Cartman and he knows that!" I can hear the pain and fear in Kenny's voice.

"Instead you put my son in harm's way!" He looks at me. "This is exactly why I wanted you stay away from this trash! Can't you see that he's just using you to get some ass?"

"He didn't! I just recently lost my virginity! We've been to together for six months so obviously he wasn't using me!" I explain.

Dad glares at Kenny again as he shrinks back a bit. "God, you're lucky you're not over 18! I would have you arrested again!"

"Why? We love each other." I walk over to Kenny and take his hand. I notice his hand is shaking and sweaty. "No matter what you and mom say, nothing will change how we feel about each other!"

"You don't have to do this..." Kenny whispers as he continues shaking.

"Yes I do! I'm tired of them putting you down without giving you a fair chance!"

"Butters, I don't care about you being gay." Mom adds in.

"Thank you mom." I smile.

"I am, however, concerned about your choice in men. Honey you could do so much better. He's beneath you!"

"No he isn't! I wish you guys would stop saying things like this about him!" I start to cry. "He's one of the best guys I know! He's none of these horrible things you're saying about him!" I continue crying. "I love him and he loves me, why can't you just accept it?"

Kenny pulls me into a hug. "I don't want you to be at odds with your parents because of me." He whispers.

Dad pulls Kenny and me apart. "That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say!" He opens the door and yanks Kenny by his arm. "Now get out of my house and stay away from my son! If you ever come near him again, I'll make sure they lock you up and throw away the key!" He pushes Kenny out and slams the door.

"I can't believe you did that!" I yell.

"I'm doing this for your own good! I meant what I said, you stay away from that boy!"

"No! I love him and I'm never going to stay away from him!"

Dad grabs me. "I'm your father and you'll do as I say!" He starts shaking me. "He's nothing but trouble! Don't you know he'll bring you down?"

"He's not! He's a good guy!"

"Just you watch! Now go on up to your room! You're still grounded!"

I turn and head back up to my room. I text Kenny just to make sure he's okay. After about 30 minutes, he doesn't respond so I think it's time for me to sneak out and figure out what's going on with him...

Kenny's POV

"Dude, that's pretty fucked up!" Stan tells me as I explain to him, Kyle, and Wendy what went down at Butters's house. After I left there, I went to Stan's to vent and get some advice. Lucky for me Kyle and Wendy were already there. We’re sitting in Stan’s backyard having drinks that Stan got from his dad’s stash, well all of us except Kyle. Stan is also smoking a joint. 

"What pisses me off is they think I'm some kind of monster and Cartman's the second coming of Christ! How can anyone be stupid enough to believe he’s a nice guy?"

"Yeah, I never understood why they like Cartman so much." Kyle shrugs.

"Me either. But he knows how to kiss their asses! I'm not doing that, it probably wouldn't do me any good since they think I'm poor white trash! Everything I say and do will always be wrong to them." I take the joint from Stan and smoke it.

"Cartman is such a jerk for attacking Butters like that!" Wendy adds in. "I wish there was another way you could prove your innocence."

“I do too. I should try his method and record him confessing everything, but I doubt that would do me any good.” I let out a loud sigh. “I wish I could just rid of him for good! He’s screwing up my relationship, no my life!” 

“I suggested that you kill him…” Stan reminds me. 

“No dude! Killing him isn’t the answer!” Kyle steps in. 

Wendy laughs. “Yeah, people like Cartman don’t die. They live forever just to torture you!” 

I think about it for a moment. “You know, killing him actually isn’t a bad idea…” 

The three of them gasp. “You mean kill him socially, right?” We turn around and see Butters. “Right Kenny?” 

“Butters!” I pull him into a hug. “Are you okay? You should be home resting.” I can’t believe he walked over here on crutches. 

He nods. “I came looking for you because I wanted to make sure you were. I’m so sorry about my parents.” 

I shrug. “It’s no big deal. We knew they hated me and thanks to Cartman, they hate me even more for something I didn’t do.” 

“I’m so sorry.” He looks at me. “Now what was this about killing Eric?” 

“Stan suggested it and I think it’s a good idea. Cartman has fucked with all of us for YEARS! Kyle, he’s teased you for being Jewish and he’s tried to ruin your relationship with Nichole on a number of occasions. Stan, we still don’t know what he did to your dog, plus he almost got you expelled for smoking in the bathroom at school. Wendy, he’s been a dick to you forever even after you kicked his ass. Butters, you know he’s tortured you for years. I don’t even need to explain everything he’s done to me. He’s done more shit to all of you then what named. It’s time we put an end to it! It’s time to put an end to him!” 

“Kenny’s right! It’s time for Cartman to go!” Stan cheers me on. “I’m sick of that fat fuck too! I know my baby agrees with me, don’t you honey!” He wraps his arm around Wendy’s waist. 

“I do, but I just don’t think killing him is the answer.” She tells us. 

“Yeah, why don’t we just stop talking to him?” Kyle asks. “It’s not like we hang out with him anymore. Just ignore him.” 

“I agree with Kyle…” Butters adds in. “Just ignore him Kenny. He’ll go away.” 

“Butters, he’s attacked you on a number of occasions! He forced you to give him head! He’s not going to leave you alone!” I remind him. “Don’t forget that he’s stalking me and recording my every move!” 

He sighs. “So how do we do it?” 

“Why don’t you just shoot him and get it over with?” Wendy suggests. 

“No dude, that’s too easy!” Stan tells her. “It has to be slow and painful…” 

I smile. “Welcome to the dark side! Now let’s discuss how we’re going to do this…” We sit around outside for a few hours discussing ways to kill Cartman. Between the four of us (Kyle still doesn’t agree with our plan) I know we can come up with a good way to kill Cartman and get away with it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Kenny recruits another person in his big plan. 
> 
> The gang puts the plan in motion!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kenny's POV

Today's the day! It's the last day of Cartman's life! That fat fuck is going to die tonight! I’m sick of his torture, his blackmail, his abuse, him in general! I figured out how I’m going to lure him to his demise. I'm going to invite him to hang out with me and the gang, but little does he know what's going to happen to him.

I decide to give him a call to invite him out. Step one of the plan. "Why hello there Kenny!" He answers in a snarky tone.

"Hi. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."

"...why? The last time I saw you, you tried to strangle me."

"Yeah about that...I'm really sorry. I was pissed off and lost my temper."

"After I bailed your poor ass out of jail!"

I frown, but still try to place nice. "You did a nice thing by bailing me out of jail so the least I can do is try to make up for that."

"Oh yeah, you owe me a lot! I'm trying to get you back in my bed!"

I shake my head. He's definitely not going to make "playing nice" easy. "If that's what you what..."

"I do...but what about your boyfriend?"

"It's over between us. He can't get past me cheating on him."

I swear I hear him laughing. "Okay, I'll come hang out with you. What time should I be at your house?"

"I'll pick you up around 8. Oh and Stan and Kyle will be hanging out with us too."

“God, I hate those guys! How the hell am I suppose to get laid?” 

“We’ll go back to my house afterwards.” I try to sound enticing. 

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." We hang up. Good, step one is completed.

I decide to give Butters a call. "Hey Kenny." He whispers as he answers.

"Are your parents around?"

“Yeah, that’s why I whispered your name. What’s up?” 

“The first part of the plan is happening tonight.” 

I hear him swallow nervously. “He agreed to meet with you?” 

“He sure did.” 

“Well that’s great! I’m excited and nervous at the same time!” 

“I want you to stay home…” I tell him. 

“Why? I should be there.”

“No, your parents already think I’m a bad influence. The last place you need to be is witnessing me killing Cartman.” 

“I already know what you’re planning so I’m sort of an accomplice.” 

“Your parents don’t know that. Besides, you’re still on crutches. I think you should sit this one out. Stay home and rest.” I try to convince him. “Maybe you’ll get off the crutches sooner.”

“I want to be there for you. I want Cartman dead as much as you do!” 

“I have someone else who’s willing to help…” 

“Who?” 

Before I can say anything, I my phone beeps. “That’s him calling. The less information you know the better, okay?” 

“Oh all right…” He seems really disappointed. 

“I’ll talk to you later.” I click over to the other line. “What’s up Tweek?” 

“AH! Hey Kenny! You wanted me to call you?” 

“Yeah. So I’m picking up Cartman at 8. Do you think you could make it to my house at 7:30? I’ll text Stan and let him know to be here at 7:30 too.” 

“I can make it. Ah! I want Cartman to pay too! Plus you know I’ll do anything for you!” 

“Good…come sober!” Tweek is a huge druggie, the drugs mixed with caffeine are not a good combination for him. 

“Can I at least smoke weed? I need it to calm my nerves. AH!” 

I roll my eyes. “Okay fine, I’ll see you at 7:30.” We hang up. Now it’s time for me to let Stan know what’s going on and get prepared for tonight. 

At 7:30 on the dot, I grab a knife and put it in my pocket and head outside. About a moment later, I see Tweek’s car pull up. He gets out the car along with Bebe. Ugh, why the fuck did he bring her? The less people that are around the better. I can tell the two of them are high off their ass. 

“Why the fuck did you bring her?” I ask Tweek. I look at Bebe who’s rolling a joint and smiles.

“Well she’s my girlfriend and she was at my house. It would’ve been hard to get rid of her.” He explains. “Too much pressure!” 

“Didn’t I tell you to come sober?” 

“I tried man! Bebe wanted to do a couple of hits of acid! AH! But I’m ready for fat ass to die! Does he have any other videos of me?” Oh God, I hope the two of them don’t screw this up. 

I shrug. “I’m not sure.” Just then Stan pulls up. I notice Wendy, Kyle, and Butters are in the car. I told him to stay home! Stan and Wendy walk over to me. “Why is Butters here?” 

Stan shrugs. “He convinced me to come get him. Sorry dude.” 

“Hi Bebe!” Wendy greets her. 

“Hi. So what’s the plan?” She giggles. 

“Are Kyle and Butters staying in the car?” I ask Stan.

He nods. “Kyle said he’ll console Butters. He still doesn’t agree with what we’re going to do, but I forced him to come along.” I can smell the liquor on his breath. 

“Are you drunk?” 

“I’m a little tipsy…” 

“We both are!” Wendy adds in. 

“Come on guys! We need to have a sober clear head while doing this! We can’t afford to make any mistakes!” 

Bebe hands me her joint. “Take the edge off man!” 

I roll my eyes and take a puff. “So here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to pick him up, we’ll all go to Stark’s Pond. I’ll lead him by the pond and pretend like I’m interested in him. Let him think he’s getting some.” Wendy starts gagging. I look between Wendy and Bebe, but I decide to go with Bebe. “You come to the pond and ask him if there are any alligators in the water.” 

“Alligators? We don’t have alligators in South Park silly!” She giggles. 

“It’s a signal!” I look at Wendy. “You go with her. Just have a friendly chat and when you see the coast is clear, Bebe can say that.” 

Wendy nods. “We can do that.” 

“Then Tweek and Stan will tackle him and hog tie him.” They nod. “Once he’s tied up, I’ll stab him until he’s dead. Then we’ll dump his body in the pond!” 

“Ah! Are you sure this is going to work?” Tweek asks. 

“Yes it’s going to work!” I look at Stan. “You got the rope, right?” 

He nods. “Yeah dude, it’s in my car. I also have a lead pipe.” 

“I have a gun. I still think that would be a lot faster…” Wendy suggests once again.

“A lead pipe is good. After he’s stabbed and tortured, we can bash his skull in with the lead pipe!” I tell Stan. I look over at Wendy. “I want him to die a slow and painful death. But hold on to the gun in case it is needed.” She nods. 

“I also have a knife.” Tweek twitches. “I want to gut him like a fish!” 

“This is all good! Are you guys ready?” They all nod. “Good! Stan, follow me to Cartman’s house. It’s the end for Eric Cartman!” We split up. Stan and Wendy go back to his car and Tweek and Bebe get in my car. I text Cartman letting him know I’m on my way to get him. It’s now or never! There’s no turning back from here…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> The end is here for Cartman!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kenny's POV

We finally arrive at Cartman's house. I honk my horn to get him to come out. A few moments later he comes outside and walks over to my car. Tweek climbs over the seat to get in the back with Bebe as Cartman opens the door.

"Why are they here?" Cartman asks as he glares at Tweek and Bebe.

I shrug. "They were trying to chill too."

He continues glaring at them. "I see..."

"You want to hit this?" Tweek asks Cartman as he holds up a joint.

Cartman shakes his head. "I don't smoke."

"You don't?"

"No, not everyone is s druggie hippie loser like the two of you!" He smiles and looks at Bebe. "This isn't awkward for you?"

"What?" She asks confused.

"Being around Kenny and Tweek." Oh God, I can't believe he's bringing this shit up! I have to try to maintain my cool. "You know they were fucking, right?"

"Really? That's kind of hot!"

Cartman raises his eyebrow. "What's hot about your boyfriend getting butt fucked?"

She shrugs. "It just sounds hot. It's a shame I wasn't there to see it."

"Well I can always show you..." Cartman offers.

"Really?" Bebe’s eyes light up. 

"Maybe later Cartman!" I reluctantly put my hand on his thigh and start rubbing it. He looks down and then looks at me and winks.

"Oh right!" He leans in towards my ear. "Keep doing that, it's turning me on."

I roll my eyes hoping he didn't notice. "Anything you want." I do what he asks to keep him from showing that video to Bebe. I don’t need him ruining our plan, not when we’ve come this far.

Butters's POV

Once we arrive at Stark's Pond, all of us get out of the cars. Eric points at me. "What the hell is he doing here?" He asks Kenny. "You said you guys broke up."

"We did break up." Kenny tells him and looks at me and nods. "Let's go down by the pond." He takes Eric by the hand and leads him to the pond. I admit that even though this is part of the plan, I'm a little jealous seeing Kenny and Eric holding hands.

Stan calls for the rest of us to huddle up. "Are you guys ready?" Everyone but Kyle nods.

"I'm going to sit in the car and listen to music." Kyle announces.

Stan rolls his eyes. "Dude, why did you even come?"

"You kind of forced me to..."

"Oh yeah.” Kyle goes back to the car. “Well anyway, everyone remembers what to do, right?" They nod. He looks at me. "You should keep Kyle company."

"Why?" I ask him.

“Kenny doesn’t want you involved in this…” 

“I’m already involved!” I look at Kenny and Eric. He’s standing behind Kenny with his arms wrapped around him and his hands grabbing his junk. That sight makes me so angry. “Besides, look at him with MY man!” 

“Dude, calm down. It’s all part of the plan!” He looks at Wendy. “You take Bebe down to the pond to distract Cartman.” He looks at Bebe. “Do you remember what you’re supposed to say?” Bebe stands there with a blank look on her face chewing gum. “BEBE?” 

“Huh?” She seems to have snapped back to “her” reality.

“Do you remember what you’re supposed to say?” 

“Something about alligators…” She starts twirling her hair. 

Stan rolls his eyes and looks at Wendy. “Maybe you should say it…” 

She shakes her head. “No, it would make sense if Bebe said it! I wouldn’t ask such a stupid question.” 

Stan rolls his eyes again. “Fine, just go so we can get this shit over with!” 

The two girls head towards the pond chatting and giggling. I notice Kenny smiling, but Eric is too into Kenny to even pay attention to them. Stan grabs the rope from his car. “You ready Tweek? It’s almost time for us to go.” 

“AH! Too much pressure!” 

“Come on Tweek, don’t spaz out on us!” 

“I won’t man! Just…AH!” He twitches. I’m starting to feel like this is a really bad idea. All of them are drunk or high. I just don’t see this going as planned at all…

“A-are there any a-alligators in there?” I hear Bebe mumble. 

“What?” Eric asks her. 

“I said are there any alligators in there?”

Eric lets go of Kenny. “I don’t know bitch, why don’t you jump in and find out!” He pushes Bebe towards the pond, but amazingly, she’s able to keep her balance so she doesn’t fall in.

“Ah! He just tried to push her in the water!” Tweek panics and takes off running. 

“Tweek, wait!” Stan calls out to him. 

“I asked him if there were any-“ Bebe starts to say, but Tweek runs right past her and ends up stabbing Eric in the back! 

“What the fuck?” Eric yells out and touches his back where he was stabbed and looks at the blood on his hand.

“Oh my God!” Bebe yells as she runs to Kenny’s car and hides.

“KENNY! Look at what your fuck boy did!” He looks at Kenny who now has a knife out. “Kenny?” With that, Kenny stabs him in the stomach. “What the hell Kenny? Look, whatever I did, I’m sorry!” For the first time, I actually hear fear come from Eric. 

“You’re going to be sorry…” Kenny tells him just before stabbing him once again in the stomach. 

Eric grabs his stomach in pain. “I thought you liked me…?” 

“I hate you and I want you to rot in hell!” This time Kenny stabs him in the chest. Eric struggles to get away from him, but manages to flee and eventually he makes his way towards the cars.

“Don’t let him get away!” Wendy yells. Tweek and Kenny run after him. At this point I get in the car with Kyle and watch from in there. 

Tweek catches up to Eric first, tackles him to the ground and stabs him multiple times in his back and neck. Eric looks at Stan. “Come on dude, please help me!” He cries out.

“Fuck you dude!” Stan kicks him in the face. 

Kenny turns Eric over. “Kenny, I’m sorry for everything…” He tells him as he starts coughing up blood. “I won’t hurt you or anyone else ever again!” He continues crying. Kenny looks like he has some remorse for him, but then all the anger comes back and he slits Cartman’s throat and slams his head on the ground. Stan grabs the lead pipe and approaches Eric and bashes his skull with it. 

“I think it’s over…” I whisper to Kyle. 

He shakes his head. “I can’t believe they did this…” 

Stan opens the car door. “Dude, we need you.” Stan tells Kyle. 

“For what?” 

“We need you to help us dump the body.”

“No fucking way!” 

“Dude, get your ass out here and help! Make yourself useful!” 

“What about Butters?” 

He shakes his head. “Kenny doesn’t want him involved you know that. Now come on before I drag you out by your ears!” 

Kyle rolls his eyes and both of us get out of the car. We walk over and see a dead Eric Cartman lying there. There’s blood everywhere and his face is smashed in. I throw up once I look at him. 

“Butters! Go back to the car!” Kenny orders. 

“I can’t…” I can’t stop staring at Eric. 

“Fuck it! Let’s just dump him!” Stan tells them. Stan, Kenny, Tweek, and Kyle lift Eric up and carrying his body to the water as Wendy follows behind them. Eventually, I catch up to them. They throw his body in the water and he floats at the top. 

“Now what, genius?” Kyle asks Stan. 

“I’ll see if I can push him under.” Stan tries to push him down, when suddenly Eric grabs Stan’s arm and starts screaming for help. “Holy shit! He’s still alive!” 

“How?” Kenny asks. 

“I told you guys it would’ve been easier to shoot him!” Wendy tells them. 

“Fuck this shit! I’m out.” Kyle heads back to the car. 

“You guys, seriously! Help me!” Eric yells as he nearly pulls Stan in the water. 

“Get off of me!” Stan tries to push Eric off. 

“I’ll take care of it!” Wendy grabs the lead pipe and hits Eric in the head multiple times until he ends up going under the water. They wait about 20 minutes, but there’s no sign of him. 

“Let’s get out of here before we get caught!” Kenny tells everyone. “Let’s meet at the diner. It’s time to discuss our alibi.” Everyone nods and heads back to the car and we take off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> The gang discusses their alibi. 
> 
> Cartman still manages to torture his attackers.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kenny's POV

We decided to go to mall parking lot instead of the diner. Everyone is arguing about the event that just took place. Some people don't want to take credit for their actions and others are trying to come up with a way to not get caught.

"I didn't do shit!" Kyle yells. "I stayed in the car the entire time!"

"Dude, you helped dump his body!" Stan reminds him.

"That's because you practically threatened to kick my ass if I didn't!"

"Well I know I didn't do anything!" Bebe announces. "I hide in the car the entire time. I didn't see shit!"

"You're the one who gave the signal bitch!" Wendy yells.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did!"

"I'm the one who didn't do shit! I don't need an alibi!" Tweek tells us. 

"What? Dude you stabbed him like 20 times!" Stan states. 

"Ah! Are you kidding me? The blade only went in like that much!" He holds up his index finger and thumb, leaving very little space between the two.

I look at Butters who's looking down not saying a word. I walk over to him while the others continue to argue. "You okay?"

He shakes his head. "No, why did you guys have to kill him?" He starts crying.

I hug. "I knew this would be too much for you, that's why I didn't want you to see this."

"But now I'm partly responsible..."

I shake my head. "Go home! I'll be your alibi if anyone questions you. You don't want your parents to find out you're gone."

"I'm just as guilty as everyone else..."

"You're the only one who didn't do shit."

"I stood there and watched. I should've tried to stop you guys!"

"You wanted him dead as much as the rest of us!" Stan jumps in our conversation. "Your pussy ass didn't even bother helping so what are you bitching about?"

"Back off Stan!" I tell him. "You knew I didn't want him involved in this and you went and picked him up anyway!"

"That's because he convinced me he was going to help!" He shrugs. "I was drunk so I believed him!"

"You guys, stop arguing!" Kyle yells. "We need to establish our alibis. That's what we came out here for!"

I think for a moment. "We need to go back to Stark's Pond..."

"Are you kidding me? Why?"

"Yeah dude, that would be stupid to return to the scene of the crime!" Stan adds.

I shake my head. "We left in a hurry, we probably left shit behind. Like the weapons..."

Stan thinks about it for a moment and then nods. "I think my lead pipe might still be there."

"Let's go. We better go before the police are out with those fucking dogs!"

Everyone nods in agreement as we head back to the cars. We discuss our alibis on the way there. Once we arrive we find the knife and the lead pipe. We put away the weapons and burn the gloves we're wearing. Wendy decides to burn her shoes since there's blood on them. Stupid if you ask me...

"Should we check to see if Eric floated back up?" Butters asks innocently. "Maybe there's a chance he's still alive."

Stan shakes his head. "It's freezing cold out and there's probably a strong current that carried his body off if he hasn't froze to death yet."

I notice Butters staring at the pond while the rest of us are covering our tracks. I walk up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He turns and looks at me and then buries his head on my shoulders.

"I just can't believe he's gone..." He cries softly.

I kiss his forehead. "He can't hurt any of us anymore..." He nods and goes back to looking at the pond.

_"It was all for you! I want you! Hell, I'm in love with you!"_

_"Butters doesn't deserve you! He won't even tell his parents about you, nor will he have sex with you! He's just dangling you along and you're stupid enough to go with it."_

_"I don't even know what to say…"_

_"You don't have to say anything…" He moves closer to me, the next thing I know we're kissing._

_"Why did you do it Kenny?"_

I sit up and look around, but I don't see anyone. I shrug and lie back down.

"Do you really think I deserved to die?"

I sit up again and this time I see Cartman at the foot of my bed. "Cartman? You're dead..." He looks exactly how we left him at Stark’s Pond. His head is bashed in, his throat is slit and you can see the stab wounds.

"Why did you kill me Kenny?

"Y-you know exactly why!" I’m a little freaked out right now. Am I arguing with a ghost?

"But I loved you Kenny. You know that! We made love multiple times! You took my virginity!"

"No asshole! You blackmailed me into being your sex slave!"

"That's because you wouldn't leave Butters for me..."

"Because I love Butters and you're a...well you were a dick!"

He shakes his head. "I didn't deserve to die! I even begged you and you didn't care. You proceeded to stab me. Who's really the dick?"

"Fuck you! You deserved that and more and if I could do it again, I wouldn't change a thing!"

He nods slowly. "This is exactly why you're going to spend the rest of your life in jail. I wonder who will go to the cops first..."

"You son of a bitch!" I try to attack him, but then he...disappears...? What the hell? Am I dreaming...?

Butters's POV

_"Eric…you…love Kenny?"_

_He slams me again. "He was supposed to be with me, but you fucked it up! You act like a fucking child, sneaking around and hiding your relationship! I never would've done that! You don't deserve him!"_

"No! It's not true!" I yell out.

_"All you have to do is let me have Kenny and I'll never lay another hand on you…"_

I start crying and I wipe my eyes. "I should've given up Kenny for Eric, maybe he would still be alive..."

"Why didn't you stop them?"

I look up and see Eric. I wipe my eyes. "Eric? But you're dead..."

"Why didn't you stop them?" He asks me. "You knew what they did was wrong."

"I wanted to Eric I really did, but I was in shock."

"How do you think I felt? I was stabbed by the man I love! How would you feel if Kenny stabbed you unexpectedly?"

I look. "Well gosh, I guess I would feel hurt and betrayed."

"So you understand how hurt and betrayed I feel?" I nod. "But you just stood there and watched! You watched me beg and plea for my life and you did nothing! You're no better than they are!"

"STOP! I know what I did was wrong! I'm so sorry Eric!" I break down crying.

"Then do the right thing...turn yourself in..."

"Turn myself in? But I didn't do anything..."

"You witnessed the whole thing. If you confess, they'll probably go easy on you."

"Kenny doesn't want anyone to know I was involved. He doesn't want me to get in trouble with my parents."

"It's not up to Kenny. You have to do the right thing. If you don't and the police find out, you could spend the rest of your life in jail! What I did to you will seem like a walk in the park! You'll get raped every night!"

"NO!" I scream.

My door opens and mom comes into my room and turns on the light. "Butters? What's wrong? Why did you scream?"

I look around, but I don't see Eric anywhere. "Nothing...it was nothing mom."

"Okay sweetie, well try to go back to sleep." She turns to walk out.

Was I sleeping all this time? Did I dream about Eric coming to my room? "Hey mom?"

She turns back around. "Yes dear?"

"If a person witnesses a serious crime, should they tell the police or ignore it?"

"What kind of crime? What are you involved in Butters? Does it have something to do with Kenny?"

I swallow nervously. "No, it's just a hypothetical question."

She shrugs. "I guess it would depend on the severity of the crime." She decides to tuck me into bed and gives me a kiss. "Go back to sleep sweetie. It sounds like you're having a bad dream." She leaves.

I'm so confused. Is my guilty conscience getting the better of me? Maybe it's time I own up to what happened...

Stan's POV

_I’m at school smoking a joint in the bathroom when Cartman comes in there. I quickly flush it down the toilet. He looks at me and smiles._

_“What do we have here?” He asks._

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Excuse me!” I try to walk past him, but he grabs me and pushes me up against the wall and starts sniffing around me._

_“You smell like weed!” He smirks._

_“No I don’t!”_

_“You don’t? I wonder what the principal will think when he receives an “anonymous tip”.”_

_“You wouldn’t…”_

_He nods. “I would!” He shoves me out the way and leaves._

“Stupid asshole! I could’ve gotten expelled for that!” I say out loud to myself. 

“But you didn’t!” I turn around and see Cartman in my room. My eyes widen. “Even if you did, does that really justify hitting me in the head with a lead pipe and dumping my body in the pond?” 

My jaw drops. “H-how are you a-alive?” 

“I’m not alive, I’m dead. Thanks to you and your friends.” 

I close my eyes. “This isn’t happening…” I open them and he’s still there. 

“Do you have any idea how painful that was? You kicked me in the face, that was nothing. I was stabbed multiple times, that was painful, but none of that compared to you and your little slutty girlfriend bashing me in the head!” 

“She’s not a slut!” 

He laughs. “There are things about her you have no idea about.” 

“Like what?” 

“I can’t tell you that now that I’m dead. Trust me when I say, Wendy had her own reasons for wanting me dead.” He shrugs. “Definitely more of a reason than you did…”

I turn away from him and start laughing. “Okay, this has to be some kind of joke. I didn’t even smoke weed today and I’m not on the shit Bebe and Tweek are on so why the hell am I hallucinating?” 

“This isn’t a joke Stan. Ask your girlfriend what issues she had with me…” 

“This is ridiculous! You-“ I turn back around and Cartman is gone. “Weird…” I decide to call Wendy. 

“Hello?” She answers. 

“Hey babe, did I wake you…?”

Wendy’s POV

I look at my clock and it says 2:25 am. I usually would get mad at someone for calling me this late, but it’s Stan so I’ll let him slide. “Why are you calling so late? Are you okay?” I ask him. 

“The weirdest thing just happened to me.” 

I roll my eyes. This could’ve waited. “What happened?” 

“Cartman was in my room…” 

I sit up. “WHAT?” 

“He told me I was wrong for killing him and he said that you had more of a reason to kill him than I did. Is that true?” 

I gasp. “I don’t know what the hell that even means. Stan honey, I know it’s been a long night, but get some rest.” 

“Yeah that’s probably what I need. Sorry for waking you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Bye.” We hang up. That’s so fucking weird. I do have a secret that I kept from Stan and Cartman found out about it…

_“See you girls later!” I tell Bebe and Nichole as we all go our separate ways. I’m heading to my English class, when I bump into Cartman._

_“Watch where you’re going ho!”_

_I roll my eyes. “Whatever! Just get the hell out of my way.”_

_“Is that anyway to talk to the guy who could ruin your life in 2.5 seconds.”_

_“Again, whatever!” I brush past him._

_“So did you tell Stan about your abortion yet?” I stop in my tracks and drop my books. “My guess is that’s a no…”_

_I turn and look at him. “Get a life Cartman! Stop trying to make up lies about me!”_

_He pulls out some photos. “So what are these pictures of you and Nichole going into an abortion clinic and you guys coming out with you crying?”_

_“Photoshop…”_

_“I even have recordings of you telling Nichole and Bebe about being pregnant and wanting to terminate the pregnancy.” He plays a tape for me revealing all. “Still want to deny it…?”_

_I sigh. “What do you want from me?”_

_“I want you to do my homework for the rest of the year.”_

_“Fine!” I try to walk off._

_“That’s not all I want…”_

_“That’s all you’re getting!”_

_“Okay, then I guess I’ll go to Stan with what I know!”_

_“Fine, what else do you want?”_

_“I want you to break up Kenny and Butters for me.”_

_“No way, they’re my friends!”_

_“Decide what’s more important, your friendship with them or your relationship with Stan…” He walks off._

“Well I never tried to break them up! Stupid asshole!” I say out loud. 

“You’re a stupid bitch for bashing my head in and for not doing what I asked!” I turn and see Cartman. Holy crap, Stan wasn’t kidding.

“You’re not here. You’re just my imagination…” I repeat to myself over and over.

“Was that really necessary Wendy? Did I really deserve that?” 

“YES! At least now you can’t tell Stan my secret…at least I don’t think you can.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. You know your issue would’ve been solved if you just told Stan the truth…” 

“A baby would’ve ruined our lives, especially his. I had no choice. I didn’t tell him because I didn’t want to make him feel guilty.” 

“Yet, you two have no problem committing murder which will REALLY ruin your lives…”

I shake my head. “No one will ever find out.” 

“Seven people were involved. One of you is bound to crack. I think it might be you…” 

“I will never crack!” I shake my head. “Why am I arguing with you? You’re not even here!” I look and just like that, he’s gone. Clearly I’m losing my mind like Stan is…

Tweek’s POV

Bebe and I just finished having sex and she’s passed out. I get up and decide to go through our stash. We smoked some boat and did a few hits of acid after we came back here. I decide to switch up my drug of choice and snort some cocaine. 

“It’s amazing to me that you two druggie hippies outlived me!” I look up and see Eric. 

“AH! What are you doing here?” Damn, how high am I? 

“I just want to know why you did it? Why did you try to kill me?” 

“It was Kenny’s idea! Plus your stupid videos of us! You’re always fucking with us! You tried to drown my girlfriend! AH!”

“I gave her a little shove, she didn’t even fall in!” 

“You had it coming man! Nobody fucks with Kenny or Bebe and gets away with it!” 

“Dude, the drugs really have you fucked up. Do you hear yourself?” 

“Besides, I didn’t kill you! I barely stabbed you! It was the lead pipe and drowning that did you in!” 

“You helped throw my body in the pond.”

“AH! Too much pressure!” 

“You two need to confess. Own up to your shit!”

“Bebe didn’t do anything.” 

“She asked me that stupid question about alligators! She’s an accomplice!” 

“Jesus dude!” I shake Bebe. “Bebe, wake up! You have to see this!” 

She wakes up. “Huh?” 

“Look!” I point, but Cartman’s gone. “Where did he go?”

“Who?” 

“Cartman! He was just here! I was just talking to him!” 

Her eyes widen. “You’re seeing him too? I’ve been seeing him since we left the pond. I thought I was high as fuck. Is he still alive?” 

“I’m starting to think he might be…”

Kyle’s POV

I haven’t been able to sleep since I came back home. I can’t stop thinking about Cartman. I can’t believe he’s dead. I can’t believe they killed him and I helped dump the body. I pick up my phone and start pacing back and forth in my room. I’ve been debating about calling in an anonymous tip to the police so that Cartman can at least get a proper burial. 

“Go on Jew, make that call. You know you want to…” I jump when I see Cartman sitting on my bed. 

“Dude…” 

“Sure you’re going to rat out your friends and eventually go down with them, but won’t it be great to have a clear conscience?” 

I put down my phone. “I can’t…” 

“Do you think I deserved to die?” 

I shake my head. “N-no! I was against it from the beginning. I told them to ignore you like I’ve been doing!” 

“Then why were you there? Why did help get rid of the body?” 

I turn away from him. “I don’t know dude. I’m sorry…” 

“Sorry doesn’t bring me back to life, does it? My mom has lost her only child. Did you ever stop and think how your actions will affect her? DID YOU?” 

“STOP! I feel guilty enough!” 

“I’m only 16! I won’t get a chance to grow up like the rest of you! I won’t get to graduate, go to college, get a good job, get married and have a family! You robbed me of all of that KYLE!” 

“I’m not the one that killed you!” 

“But you had the power to stop it and you didn’t! How can you live with yourself?”

I start crying. “You’re right! Everything you said! Oh God!” 

“Do the right thing Kyle…” I wipe my eyes and he’s gone. I need to go to the police…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview
> 
> Kyle confides in Nichole after Cartman is reported missing. 
> 
> Arrests are made!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kenny's POV

It's been a few days since Cartman's murder and all of us are really under a lot of pressure. Every single one of us had a "dream" about Cartman coming to visit us. It really makes me wonder if we're really dreaming...

I’ve been going to school and work trying my best to pretend like nothing happened. I’ve also been trying to spend as much time with Butters as I possibly can. He’s having a hard time dealing with this, plus I want to make sure he doesn’t crack.

Even though it’s a school night, Butters is staying the night. He told his parents he’s staying over at Stan’s because they have a project to work on. 

Butters and I are lying in my bed cuddling after sex. I notice he seems distant. "Are you still thinking about Cartman?" I ask him.

"What did you say?" He asks.

"I said are you still thinking about Cartman?"

He nods. "It's only a matter of time before someone finds body."

I shrug. "Hopefully by that point his body has decayed so much that it won't even be recognizable."

He shudders. "I don't even want to imagine that." He looks a bit queasy. 

"Yeah tell me about it." I hear a knock on the door. I get up and put my boxers on. "I'll be right back." I tell Butters as he nods. I open the door and it’s Ms. Cartman. "Hi."

"Hi Kenny, sorry to bother you so late. I was wondering if you've see Eric lately?"

"N-no, I haven't."

"Oh boy, I'm really getting worried."

"Why?" I ask pretending I don't know a damn thing.

"I haven't seen Eric in a few days. The last time I saw him he told me he was going to hang out with you."

Oh shit! "Umm...do you remember what day that was?"

"Saturday."

Damnit Cartman! I shake my head. "I didn't see or hang out with him on Saturday."

"Oh dear, now I'm really getting concerned. It's not like Eric to just disappear."

"I did you try calling him?"

She nods. "I've called him over 100 times and left messages, but he's not answering or returning my calls!" She starts crying. "The school called me today and said he hasn't been in school the last few days. I'm worried he may have run away from home. I don't know what I could've done to push him away." She continues sobbing.

Damn, I feel really bad for her. I don't regret what I did to Cartman, but I feel bad by how much his mom is hurting. "Well if I hear from him, I'll let you know."

She wipes her eyes. "Thank you Kenny. You've always been such a good friend to my Eric."

"I have?"

She nods. "Eric has always spoken very highly of you. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but he's always admired and looked up to you. He said you never let your living situation stop you from trying to successful in life. He knows you're going to do great things when you graduate."

My eyes widen. "He said all that?"

She nods again and starts tearing up again. "Oh I miss my Eric!" She puts her arms around me and sobs on my shoulder. "This is the longest I've ever gone without hearing from my poopsykins!"

This has officially become awkward. I pat her on the back. "Like I said, if I hear from him, I'll let you know."

She pulls away from me and wipes her eyes again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to lose it like that. Thank you Kenny."

"You're welcome." I close the door and go back to my room. "That was Ms Cartman. She's looking for him." I look at Butters and he looks as if he's seen a ghost. "Butters, are you okay?"

He still has that queasy look. "I need to use the bathroom..." He heads to the bathroom.

"Thanks a lot for making my mom cry! Did you really think my mom wouldn't come looking for me?"

I smack myself on the forehead. "Oh God, not again!" I turn and see Cartman's ghost floating in my room. "Since you know how concerned your mom is, why don't you go haunt her?"

He shakes his head. "It doesn't work that way."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever! Are you bothering Butters? Is that why he's upset?"

"I just want one of you to do the right thing and confess!"

"No way! I'm not going to jail for you!"

"Come on Kenny, you're not this cruel. I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if you were..."

"Stop saying that! You don't love me, you never did! If you did, you would've let Butters and me be happy!"

"I'm selfish! I'm a spoiled only child, I'm use to getting what I want! I wanted you and I did what I could to get you."

"This is exactly why you had to die!"

"That's not a good reason to kill someone. How can you look my mom in the eye knowing what you did?"

"I felt bad for her, but not for what we did to you!"

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I don’t care! You’re dead! You’re a ghost! You’re nothing more than a figment of my imagination! Maybe even my guilty conscience playing tricks on me. I’m not going to the police so find someone else to bother!” 

He shakes his head. “I’m really disappointed in you Kenny…” With that, he’s gone. Once he leaves, Butters comes back in the room. 

“Are you okay?” I ask him. 

He shakes his head. “I can’t do this anymore. The guilt is eating at me…” 

I narrow my eyes at him. “What are you saying?” 

“I think we should listen to Eric and go to the police!” 

“NO! We’re not going to do that!” 

“But what about his mom?” 

“Oh please, she’ll soon get over it!” I grab his shoulders. “Promise me you won’t say anything.” 

He looks down. “I promise.” He looks up. “But maybe Eric will stop haunting up if we tell the police.” 

“It’s a figment of our imagination, that’s it! There’s no such thing as ghost!” I put my arm around him. “Let’s try to get some sleep…” 

Kyle’s POV

Nichole and I are in my room watching TV, when suddenly our program is interrupted by breaking news. 

_“16 year old Eric Theodore Cartman of South Park has been reported missing. He was last seen Friday afternoon. Eric is described as 5’8 Caucasian male, around 250 pounds, brown hair, and brown eyes. If you see this young man or know anything about his whereabouts please call 555-2453.” A picture of Cartman is flashed on the screen._

“Oh my God!” I panic. 

“Wow, Cartman’s missing? That’s crazy!” Nichole adds. “I thought maybe he was out sick or something.” 

I turn the TV off. “Nichole…I have something I need to tell you…” 

“It sounds serious. What’s wrong?”

“I know where Cartman is…” 

“You do? Where is he?” 

“He’s dead…” 

Her eyes widen. “Is this a joke?” 

I shake my head. “I wish it was.” I sigh heavily. “Saturday night, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Stan, Wendy, Bebe, Tweek and I went to Stark’s Pond. I didn’t want to go, but stupid me let Stan force me into it. Anyway, they planned to kill Cartman. Kenny took him by the pond and Wendy and Bebe joined them to distract him. Cartman nearly pushed Bebe in the water and then Tweek stabbed him in the back. He asked Kenny to help him and then Kenny started stabbing him. Cartman tried to run, but Tweek tackled him to the ground and stabbed him some more. Then Kenny slit his throat and Stan bashed his head with a lead pipe…” 

Nichole’s jaw drops. “Kyle…please tell me this is a joke…”

My eyes begin to water “I wish I could. Stan then made me help him, Kenny, and Tweek dump Cartman’s body in the pond. We did, but it turns out Cartman wasn’t dead yet. He grabbed Stan’s arm and screamed for help. Wendy grabbed the lead pipe and kept hitting him in the head until he was dead.” Tears begin to fall from my eyes. “I don’t know why I was involved in this. I hated Cartman as much as they did, but I never wanted him dead. I told them from the beginning not to kill him!” I completely break down. “I should’ve fought harder, Cartman would still be alive!” 

“You have to go to the police!” 

“What? No way! I mean I want to, but I can’t. Then I would have to turn in everyone else.” 

“Eventually the police will find his body and link you guys to the crime. It will be worse than if you go confess and lead them to the body.”

I nod. “You’re right. I have to do the right thing. I can’t live with this guilt anymore.”

She kisses me. “Then do what you know is right!” She smiles. 

The next day after school, I go to the police station. I ask to speak to Sergeant Yates. I wait for about an hour before he finally comes out to speak to me. 

“I’m very busy young man, what can I do for you?” He asks. 

“Sergeant Yates, I’m Kyle Broflovski. I wanted to talk to you about the missing person Eric Cartman, he’s-“ 

“I know all about it.” He interrupts. “The person who killed him already confessed.” 

Someone confessed before me? I clear my throat. “If you don’t mind me asking, who?” 

Suddenly, I see Butters being escorted in handcuffs. “Kyle? What are you doing here?” He asks. 

“What are you-“ 

“No talking to the suspect!” Sergeant Yates tells me before Butters is escorted elsewhere. 

“Butters wasn’t alone in this.” I look down. “I was involved too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> The others are arrested and sentenced!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Butters's POV

I'm currently in a holding cell, waiting for my parents to arrive. I'm hoping they take their time because I'm not ready to face them.

"Stotch, you have a visitor." The guard informs me.

I sigh deeply. I know mom and dad are going to give me heck. I close my eyes and try to imagine being in a happy place. "Butters?" I open my eyes when I realize it's Kenny! I stand up.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask him.

"Dude, it's all over the news."

"Oh..."

He leans in closer to me. "Why did you do it? Why did you take the fall?" He whispers.

"Because you did this for me. I couldn't let you go to jail."

"You would go to jail for me?"

I nod. "I love you Kenny, I would do anything for you."

"I can't let you do this!"

"Kenny, don't say anything. I have this under control."

"You do realize not only are you taking the fall for me, you're taking the fall for the others too?"

I nod. "All of you have stood up for at some point when it came to Eric so when it really comes down to it, it's my fault that you guys did this. It's only fair that I take the blame."

"No it's not! Do you realize you'll go to jail for life? I'm not going to let you do this!" He storms off.

"Kenny wait!" I yell out, but it's too late.

Kyle's POV

I finished giving my statement to Sergeant Yates. Now, I'm escorting him and other cops to the crime scene. Ms. Cartman and the paramedics are there too.

"You're sure he's in the pond?" He asks me.

I nod. "I'm positive."

The officers begin searching the pond, but so far they're coming up empty. "How far out was he thrown in?"

"Right here." I point. "Right at the edge."

"Found something!" One of the officers announces. The other officers join him within about 10 minutes, they fish Cartman's body out of the water.

"Oh God! Not my baby!" Ms. Cartman cries out as she rushes to him, only to be stopped by Sergeant Yates.

"Please Ms. Cartman, let us do our job."

I move closer and examine Cartman's dead body. He nearly looks the same as he did the night he appeared to me in my room except he looks purple and his body looks like it's starting to decompose. His eyes are bulging out of his head and his tongue is protruding out of his mouth. Not to mention the horrible smell. It’s mix of dirty pond water and…death.

"Oh my God!" I start throwing up. I look at Ms. Cartman who's crying her eyes out. "I'm sorry Ms. Cartman." I tell her as I touch her shoulder.

"Why would someone do this to my son? I know he wasn't always the nicest person, but he didn't deserve this. A mother shouldn’t have to bury her only child!" She continues to cry.

I move my hand and look down. How can I comfort her knowing that I’m one of the people responsible for doing this to Cartman? Cartman was right, we didn’t stop and think how this would affect his mom. I look over and watch the paramedics put Cartman’s body in a body bag. 

“NO!” Ms. Cartman screams out. She bends next to the body bag. “Did you try CPR?”

“Ma’am, your son has been dead for a few days…” The paramedic tells her. 

“Hang in there Eric, mommy will save you!” She tells him ignoring the paramedic. The next thing I know, she’s performing CPR. “Come on Eric, don’t leave me! Mommy still needs you!”

“I can’t watch this…” I say to myself as I turn away.

“Ms. Cartman, he’s gone…I’m really sorry.” Sergeant Yates tells her gently. “My partner will escort you from here.” She doesn’t respond, she continues crying as she and Cartman’s body are escorted away. Sergeant Yates walks up to me. “Kyle, I have a few more questions for you.”

I swallow nervously and I turn and look at him. “Sure, what is it?” 

“Now you said there were a few kids that put the body in the pond, correct?” 

I nod. “Correct.” 

He narrows his eyes at me. “Were you one of those few kids?”

I lower my head in shame. “Yes…” 

“Is Butters Stotch innocent in all of this? I shouldn’t be telling you this, but in his statement, he took credit for everything. Your statement contradicts that.” 

I nod. “For the most part he’s innocent.” 

“I’m going to take you back to the station. It’s time for you to give me names of the others involved.”

Stan’s POV

Wendy and I are in her living room watching TV. Both of us have been on edge for the last few days since Cartman was reported missing and Butters confessed to killing him. I’ve also been thinking about this so called secret Wendy’s been keeping from me. Wendy begins kissing my neck. I push her away. 

“Is something wrong Stan?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Then why are you pushing me away?”

“I have to ask you something. Did Cartman have some dirt on you?” She looks away. “Wendy? Did he have dirt on you or not?” 

She nods. “Yes…” 

“What?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“He’s dead now and can’t hold it over your head anymore. Why not get it out?” 

“You promise you won’t hate me?”

I smile. “Of course I won’t hate.”

“About four months ago, I had an abortion…” My jaw drops and I start to say something, but she puts her hand up so she can continue. “I know I should’ve told you, but we’re only 16 and you talk about how you want to go to college to play football and how you want to go pro one day. Plus you said you don’t like kids that much because they ruin lives.” 

Damn, I did tell her that. I pull her into a hug. “I really wish you would’ve told me this. We could’ve worked something out.” 

“I thought an abortion was the best thing for both of us. It’s not like I’m ready for a baby.” 

“Was the baby mine?” I ask. 

She scowls. “Of course it was yours! What kind of girl do you think I am?”

“I just had to make sure. It’s odd that you would keep a secret like that from me unless you had something else to hide.”

“Well yes Stan, the baby was yours! You’re the only guy I’ve been with!”

“So how did Cartman find out?” 

“He took pictures of me leaving the abortion clinic and he had a recording of me telling Bebe and Nichole about the pregnancy and planning to get an abortion. God, he was such a stalker!”

“Yeah he was.” I chuckle. “I’m surprised Bebe was able to keep that a secret.” 

She shrugs. “She was high when I told her. I bet if you ask her about it now either she won’t remember it or thought that was a dream.” 

“You have a point.” Suddenly Wendy’s doorbell rings. She gets up and answers it and it’s two cops. 

“Wendy Testaburger?” One of the cops asks. 

She nods. “Yes, that’s me.” He places handcuffs on her and reads her rights. I get up and walk to the door. 

“Hey what’s going on? Why are you arresting my girlfriend?” I ask and they look at me suspiciously. “What?” I ask concerned. 

“You’re Stanley Marsh, aren’t you?” The other cop asks. 

“Y-yes…” The next thing I know I’m placed in handcuffs. 

“Stanley Marsh, you’re under arrest in connection with the murder of Eric Cartman!” Oh shit! Did Butters rat us out? I’ll kill him. 

Kenny’s POV

I’m cooking some spaghetti for Karen and I’m very nervous. Cartman’s body has been found and everyone involved has been arrested except for me. I’m nervous because I know my time is coming. “Karen! Come eat!” I yell out to her. 

She comes into the dining room, but before she sits down, I grab her and hug her tightly. “Kenny, what’s this for?” 

“Because you’re my sister and I love you. Just know that no matter what happens to me, I’m always going to love you and I’m always proud of you.” 

“Okay…” 

“I mean it Karen. I know you’ll never make half the stupid mistakes I did.” 

“Kenny, you’re crushing me…” 

I let go of her. “Sorry about that.” There’s a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it.” She opens the door and a cop grabs her arm. 

“Where’s Kenny McCormick?” He asks angrily. 

“Um…” I can hear the fear in her voice. 

“WHERE IS HE?” 

I sigh. I guess it’s time for me to face the music. “Hey! Let go of her! I’m Kenny McCormick!” He release Karen and immediately grabs me and puts me in handcuffs. 

“Kenny McCormick, you’re under arrest for the murder of Eric Cartman!” 

“Kenny?” Karen asks confused. 

“Go to your room Karen!” I order her. The last thing I want is for her to see me getting arrested. I knew this day was coming, I just didn’t think it would happen so soon. I guess soon I’ll learn my fate. 

_Months later…_

This is the first time in months the seven of us have come face to face. All of us were in our prison uniforms and in handcuffs. It was sentencing day. There’s an awkward silence amongst us until Stan decides to say something. 

“Kyle, you’re a fucking snitch!” Stan calls him out. “None of us would be here if it wasn’t for you!” 

“I had to do the right thing! I couldn’t take the guilt anymore!” Kyle tells him.

“Dudley Do Right always has to do the right thing!” Wendy rolls her eyes. “The world has been a much better place now that Cartman’s dead. You should’ve let it be.”

“You guys are so cruel.” 

“Ah! I don’t even know why I’m here!” Tweek steps in. “I didn’t do shit!” 

“Shut up Tweek! You stabbed him first!” Stan reminds him. 

“You guys act like Cartman was innocent!” Bebe adds in. The five of them continue to argue.

“Are you mad at me?” Butters whispers in my ear. 

I smile. “Of course not, you kept your promise and didn’t give any of us up.” 

“Are we still a couple?” 

I put my hand on top of his. “Of course cupcake!” I wink. Just then, the judge walks in ready to make his ruling. I look around and see our parents and siblings. I can tell Karen is very disappointed in me. I hope one day I can explain all of this to her. I look at Ms. Cartman, who’s still crying her eyes upon seeing those “monsters” that killed her “baby”. I roll my eyes just thinking about it. 

“I’ve come to my decision…” The judge announces. Our sentences were as followed: 

Leopold “Butters” Stotch was charged with second degree murder and was sentenced to three years imprisonment. 

Bebe Stevens was charged with second degree murder and was sentenced to seven years imprisonment. 

Kyle Broflovski was charged with second degree murder and was sentenced to eleven years imprisonment. He was originally sentenced to seven years, but received four extra years for trying to lie on the witness stand.

Wendy Testaburger was charged with first degree murder and was sentenced to life plus five years imprisonment. 

Tweek Tweak was charged with first degree murder and was sentenced to life plus 15 years imprisonment. 

Stanley Marsh was charged with first degree murder was sentenced to life plus 30 years imprisonment. 

As for me, Kenny McCormick, I was charged with first degree murder and sentenced to death by electrocution. I’m currently working on an appeal.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Butters's POV

It's been four years since I was sent to prison for murder. I sentenced to three years, but I only served a year due to good behavior. I kind of wish I had stayed in jail because once I got out my parents grounded me. I was getting beat with a belt every day for things I hadn’t even done. I wasn’t allowed to do anything or go anywhere but school. They kept me on a tight leash.

I was 17 when I got out, so once I turned 18, I told them I'm an adult and they can no longer ground me or try to run my life. They responded by kicking me out of the house.

Believe it or not, I'm actually renting out Ms. Cartman's basement. She was a bit hesitant at first, but she decided to give me a chance since technically I didn't kill Eric. Plus she enjoys my company as she's been lonely since Eric's gone.

Sometimes it feels weird being in Eric's house and sometimes I'm visited by his ghost. He's not as creepy as he was before I went to prison. Instead he's nice and thanks me for taking care of his mom.

Bebe was released from jail a year ago. She's no longer doing drugs or dating Tweek. She’s turned her life around. She enrolled at University of Colorado and she's working as a waitress at a diner.

Kyle was released from jail earlier this year. He's no longer in touch with anyone but me. We occasionally get together and have lunch. He's currently working and trying to get a scholarship so he can go to college.

Stan, Wendy, and Tweek are still in jail. Wendy has actually been trying to file an appeal to get her sentenced reduced, so far no luck. I don't know what she expected, she delivered the final blows that killed Eric.

Kenny was able to file an appeal and get his death sentence overturned and was sentenced to life imprisonment with the eligibility of parole in 25 years. I'm so happy that he wasn't executed.

Kenny and I are still together! I visit him as often as I can. He's really grown and matured from this experience. He's finally taking responsibility in his role in Eric's death and has even shown some compassion. He even wrote Ms. Cartman a four page apology letter.

He’s also turned his life over to God. He’s gotten baptized and attends services in the prison. He’s studying to become a minister. 

Outside of Kenny and Kyle, I don’t keep in touch with the others. I see Bebe around and it’s usually a quick wave in passing. 

Stan and Wendy are still angry with Kyle for turning them in. They’re angry with me because they feel I shouldn’t be friends with Kyle anymore. That’s between them not me, since they choose to not keep in touch with me that’s fine. I’m not really sure what the deal with Tweek is.

So that’s where are story ends folks! 

THE END


End file.
